Domino High presents: Romeo & Juliet
by xxyamixx
Summary: One english class has been asked to perform a production of Romeo & Juliet. Well it's not as simple as it should be. With fall outs,colds,tantrums and an awkward romance blossoming will this production go perfectly to plan? YxYY
1. Chapter 1

Hey! After a wee while I have finally written another fic between my higher prelims! Phew! Lol! Its sort of a tester chapter to see if people like it or not… So if people hate it, I wont post any more… Well it's the Yugioh cast (some of them) starring in a school production of Romeo and Juliet. I know what you're thinking… "typical story" but I've enjoyed writing a few chapters and I hope you enjoy it too :) Please comment on how you think its doing and whether or not I should post any more. Enough of my ranting… hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or any of William Shakespeare's work mentioned in the story.**

**Domino High presents: Romeo and Juliet…**

**Chapter 1**

"…Next! Please dear… find some talent!" cried Ms Williams, as she signalled one of her students off the stage. The rest of the class- who were lined up at the wings- let out a sigh as they waited for their turn to be told they had all be born with no star quality. "Common guys and gals! This is going to be a school production… not a… bloody…sh…" She took a deep breath to calm herself down, "… um… now class, studying Shakespeare during English is very important…" All of the students sniggered, everyone apart from Tea that is.

"Well those who laugh are idiots," she huffed, crossing her arms.

"And you're not a bloody idiot all the time?" scowled Joey angrily.

"God sake guys! Cant we all just shut it and get this over with!!???" cried Yugi over the rabble of voices. The sound if the auditorium doors opening echoed as someone entered. Ms Williams swivelled round and smiled.

"Ahhh… hello Yami! And where may I ask were you??"

"Sorry Miss… Um… I forgot we were in here…" he lied. All the same Ma Williams smiled broadly at him.

"Here's a few pages of the script…" she handed him a slim booklet of paper, "…go and join your class mates back stage, only three have been heard…" she said. Yami smiled,

"Right Miss…" he replied, attempting to sound enthusiastic as he pushed himself up onto the stage.

"Yami! Cooeee!!" squealed Tea, waving at him. Yami rolled his eyes and waved to her lazily, as he joined his friends.

"Hey Yami… where you been man?" asked Tristan, giving Yami a high five.

"Well I was trying to take as long as possible so I didn't have to embarrass myself doing this…" he replied gloomily, giving Yugi, Joey and Ryou high fives also, "…and it hasn't really worked… jeez… are we still doing this!!???" he groaned angrily, flicking through the booklet.

"Yeah… we're doing a production for the school…" giggled Yugi as he watched Yami's facial expressions, "…so I'm guessing it'll be this for a good while…"

"Great…" said Yami, folding his arms. The shrill voice of Ms Williams was heard from the seats.

"Right people! First three people come onto the stage… and can all of you turn to page 11…" The sound of turning pages was all that could be heard. The first three in the line went out onto the stage and began reciting lines. Yami nudged Yugi's arm.

"At least I've got my best bud in my group…" he winked. Yugi blushed and nodded.

"Well I hope she doesn't change the numbers…" Yami nodded,

"Yeah cause… argh! Tea!" Tea had appeared out of no where and linked arms with Yami.

"You ready for our speaking parts Yami… or should I say Romeo?" Yami gently pulled away and stood back beside Yugi.

"Sorry Tea… I'm paired woth Yugi and Ryou…" he said, placing an arm over Yugi's shoulders, "… but maybe next time…" Tea frowned,

"Yuhuh… well don't blame me if you get crap parts…" she scowled, turning on her heel and walking away.

"Next three please…"came Miss Williams voice. Ryou, Yami and Yugi walked out onto the stage. "Oh dear, we've got three boys… do you want to swap in a girl for Juliet's role?"

"Nah it's fine miss, we're all fine actors we don't complain." Replied Yami briskly. Miss Williams smiled,

"Right… Yami you read Romeo and Ryou- Mercutio," they both nodded and started.

'Give me a torch. I am not for this ambling:

Being but heavy, I will bear the light,' began Yami, getting into character.

'Nay gentle Romeo, we must have you dance.'

'Not I, believe me: you have dancing shoes

With nimble soles; I have a soul of lead

So takes me to the ground I cannot move.'

'You are a lover; borrow Cupid's wings,

And soar with them above a common bound.'

Ms Williams clapped along with Yugi and the rest of the less successful candidates in the audience. Yami patted Ryou on the back and said well done, befor the two of them laughed and bowed.

"Jeezo Yami! I didn't know you were such a good actor, " whispered Ryou with a smile. Before Yami could answer Ms Williams voice boomed,

"Bravo-bravo- both of you were fabulous! Yugi are you sure you don't mind reading Juliet?" Yugi smiled.

"Not at all Miss…" he said sweetly.

"Right turn to page 19, so Yami can you be Romeo again…" she began writing something down in her notepad. Yugi watched her nervously and paled slightly.

"Psst… Yugi…" Yugi looked over to Yami, "… you'll do great…" he said with a wink. Yugi smiled and felt a lot better. He looked down ay the script and gulped.

'A romantic scene? Oh god- oh god!' he panicked to himself.

"On you go then…" beamed Ms Williams. Yami started.

'My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand

To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss' Yugi took a deep breath.

'Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much,

Which mannerly devotion shows in this;

For saints have hands that pilgrim's hands do touch' he looked up at Yami,

'And palm to palm is holy palmer's kiss.' Yami also glanced up at Yugi and smiled,

'Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?'

'Ay pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer'

'Oh then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do!

They pray: grant thou, let faith…" both Yami and Yugi caught each other's gaze. Yami winked as he spoke while Yugi stood silently blushing.

'…lest faith turn to despair'

'Saints do not more, though grant for prayer's sake'

'Then move not, while my prayers' effect I take

Thus from my lips, by thine, my sin is purg'd' As Yami said this, Yugi felt butterflies in his stomach. Why was he feeling like this? It was Yami… his best friend since… well, forever! But this feeling, it felt right. It felt soothing to hear Yami speak Shakespearian to him… it was amazing-dreamy-fantastic and most of all it felt magical. None of the feelings which he had felt before for anyone. He glanced up and caught Yami's eye once again. Surprisingly he saw Yami blush slightly as he watched Yugi. Could he be thinking the same things too? Yugi shook his head slightly before speaking.

'Then have my lips the sin that they have took.' A lot of clapping was heard from the audience and from Ms Williams.

"You weren't lying when you said you were actors! Fantastic! Bravo!" she beamed, before writing furiously in her note pad. The pair bowed and smiled before walking off the stage to meet Ryou.

"Bloody hell!! That was amazing! Jeez where did you learn to act like that?? You have to teach me!!" he laughed.

"Well without the fair Juliet I wouldn't have been Romeo," chuckled Yami.

"And without a brilliant Romeo it wouldn't have been the same!" giggled Yugi.

"Well common guys let's sit down with the other people and watch the rest of them… I wonder how Joey will do??" sniggered Ryou, as the three of them began walking to the seats in the auditorium. Yami stopped,

"I'll be there in a mo…" he rattled his brains for an excuse, "I need… I need…"

'_Bloody hell, think of an excuse!!! Think-think-think…' _

"Um… you need what Yami?" asked Yugi confused. Yami shook his head,

"I need to go the toilet…" he blurted out. _'Smooth one Yami…'_ "So uh… I'll meet you in a wee minute…" he blushed, as he walked quickly in the opposite direction, leaving his two friends. He ran into the bathroom and went straight to the sinks. He turned on the cold water tap and splashed water on his face and looked into the mirror. His cheeks were flushed pink as he continued dabbing his face with water.

"God… why do I feel like this!" he breathed, looking at himself in the mirror, "…it's only Yugi! He's my best friend… but I like it…" he began drying his face with his sleeve. "It just feels right… I mean… I can't even look at him without my heart dancing…" he sighed, "… up there with Yugi just felt so…magical." He sorted his hair in the mirror and smiled before leaving to meet Ryou and Yugi in the auditorium.

**TBC?**

**What do you think? Does it deserve to be continued, or is it rubbish? Please leave your comments so I know whether to post the next chapter. Thanks again :) **


	2. Chapter 2

I'm glad that people like the first chapter and thank you for the reviews. Here's the second chapter for you… don't worry there's no rant this time lol.

**Domino High presents: Romeo & Juliet**

**Chapter 2**

Every lunch time, the gang would always sit at the same table at the very back of the lunch hall. At the moment, most of them were standing in the queue getting their lunch, pushing any smaller students out of the way. Yami just sat and stared at them all shoving each other to get to the till first. He laughed,

"Idiots! They should take advantage of their senior privileges…" Ryou emerged from the crowd of people with his tray.

"Fuck sake! What a hassle!!" he huffed, appearing exhausted as he sat down across from Yami in his usual seat. Yami shook his head and took a bite out of his apple.

"God do you not come here during bag change?" he asked, taking a drink of Pepsi. Ryou frowned,

"No… I go to bag change like everyone else!"

"Well that explains it then… seniors can come and get their lunch during bag change before juniors. Best way to avoid all the bloody crowd of idiots like yourself…" he smiled slyly. Ryou's mouth dropped,

"So you're telling me that I've spent the past month of my senior year… waiting in bloody lines??!!!" Yami nodded, taking another bite of his apple,

"Well if you really wanted you could all stand in a circle. It wouldn't bother me…" he shrugged. While Ryou sat there fuming, the others walked over to the table carrying their trays. They all sat in their normal seats and immediately started eating.

"All those fucking wee juniors! I can't even get my lunch quick enough!" grumbled Joey, as he began eating his soup. Hearing this Yami chuckled.

"What's so funny… Romeo?..." sniggered Tristan. Yami glanced at Yugi who blushed before having his apple grabbed off of him.

"Hey!! I was eating that! I heard that an apple a day kept Joey away!" he said sarcastically. Joey flung the apple at him which hit Yami in the chest. Yugi laughed and spluttered pieces of his sandwiches across the table.

"Fuckin hell Yug!" cried Joey, brushing himself down, "you could…"

"Give us all a disease? I wouldn't be surprised!" came the irritating voice of Tea. Everyone sighed as she pulled over a chair and sat next to Yami.

"Hey! No girls allowed!!" said Ryou.

"Well then you must be in the wrong place," she hissed, causing Ryou to sink slightly into his seat. She turned lovingly back to Yami and smiled.

"What you want?" mumbled Yami, as he flicked pieces of apple across the table.

"Well… I was just- why on earth are you reading this!?" she giggled, noticing a copy of 'Romeo & Juliet' under his tray.

"Nooooooo! He's reading that outside English! Traitor!" mocked Joey, making Yami grin before taking another drink of his Pepsi.

"Ooooo… I bet you're practising for our love scene, aren't you Yami-kins…" Yami chocked on his drink as he grabbed the play out of her hands.

"What!!??? The last thing I want on my mind is you! Fuckin' hell Tea! Take a clue!!!" he yelled. He looked around and noticed several people looking towards their table.

"Well… I'll be off… you're just nervous my ickle Yami boo…" she blew him a kiss before getting up to leave. Yami took an exasperated sigh, clenching his fists before huffing and slumping down in his chair. Everyone else carried on eating and made occasional glances at him and each other.

'_Why doesn't she just bugger off and leave me alone! I don't like her or anyone. But…" _his eyes wandered and rested their gaze on Yugi. He smiled dreamily but then quickly stared back down at the table when Yugi looked in his direction. He opened the copy of the play at the scene where he and Yugi had read together. The most magical moment ever… He gave a happy sigh…

"Um… you OK Yami?" asked Yugi.

"Huh… um yeah… fine Yugi… why'd you ask?" Yugi wrinkled his nose which made Yami smile.

"I dunno… you seem really spaced out this week…"

"Nah he's fine Yug… he's just sad we threw his apple in the trash!" laughed Ryou. Yami raised an eye brow to the others and turned back to Yugi,

"I'm alright Yugi don't worry. But thanks for your concern," he winked, making Yugi blush slightly. The bell rang.

"Jeez! English! All we're doing is that play!" groaned Joey, as they all made their way out of the lunch hall.

"Wait, aren't we finding out the cast today?" asked Tristan, as they walked along the busy corridor towards the auditorium.

"Well… you all have to agree its better than maths!" laughed Ryou, as they reached the auditorium. He pushed open the door,

"Definitely!" they all agreed in unison.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

'Two households, both alike in dignity,

In fair Verona,'

"This is the official opening lines of our play! Ooooooo how exciting!" chirped Ms Williams, handing out newly printed scripts to everyone. "But don't open them yet…" she continued.

"Whey the hell would we want to do that!?" whispered Joey, making the gang snigger. Ms Williams shot them all a look which made them go silent.

"Right… what I've done is that I've highlighted your roles inside your scripts…" she began excitedly, "Please don't be offended with the role you receive, but it was the one that was best suited for you in this production. Now everyone open them!" she almost squealed as she clapped her hands. There was a murmur of voices. "But keep your part to yourself so we can introduce everyone…" Yugi pulled back the top corner of his script and found his part. He looked over to where Yami was and watched him look at his script, fold the cover back over and smile.

'_Oh god! Please let him be smiling about his part… please…please…please…'_ he hoped. Yami looked over at him and notice he was watching him so he gave a wink. Yugi smiled back sheepishly.

"Right now that we all know who we are… its time to introduce our principal cast. Could those who are marked in blue please make your way to the stage." The gang, Tea and a few others walked down towards the stage. They all stood in a row and looked at each other quizzically. "First on my list here I have Juliet…" Yugi gulped and gingerly stepped forward. He was surprised yet relieved that no-one laughed, they all just nodded and clapped in agreement. He gave a small blush and waved. "And our Romeo…" Yami smiled handsomely as several girls wolf whistled. He gave a small wave before standing next to Yugi. He gave him a small nudge and a wink.

"And these are our stars of the show! Both of you stand at the side and everyone give them another round of applause!" she beamed. People clapped and whistled as the two made their way to the side of the stage.

"Well done Yugi…" whispered Yami into his ear. Yugi looked at him,

"Um…seriously? Don't you think it's weird?" Yami raised an eye brow.

"Please Yugi. Just for once take a compliment from me! I'm beginning to think…" he paused.

"Think what?" asked Yugi wrinkling his nose. Yami's cheeks flushed pink.

'_God I can't believe I almost came out with it!' _Yami cringed to himself.

'_Why the hell did Yami blush? He's never acted this way before. But he is so hot!' _Yugi smiled.

"Er… nothing aibou… I mean Yugi…" _'SHIT!' _Yugi just blushed. "Well… um this means I've got another excuse to annoy you then huh?" he carried on quickly, ruffling Yugi's hair. Yugi laughed quietly.

"Hey! Is that a good or a bad thing?"

"Oh well it's terrible for you!" he chuckled with a wink. Yugi beamed at him.

'_This is the best day of my life…' _sighed Yugi happily.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Right everyone class dismissed… and Tea just smile for heaven's sake!" Tea gave a fake smile until Ms Williams wandered off. She then scowled.

"I bloody can't believe it! I should be Juliet! Not a podgy old nurse!" she hissed, putting her script in her bag.

"I can't believe we all got main parts! Well… Yami and Yugi have but we've all got the main-ish parts…" laughed Ryou.

"Well just remember that on stage you have to hate me!" chuckled Yami. Joey looked puzzled,

"Uh… why?" Yami sighed.

"You are Tybalt right?" Joey nodded, "so basically you are my enemy since you're Juliet's cousin. Her family hates me since I'm a Montague…"

"Wait a minute, then we all practically hate you! Apart from me, Ryou and Yugi!" said Tristan, looking at his character list.

"Well more haters the better!" he laughed, "You know, I'm looking forward to this now…" smiled Yami, putting away his script.

"Anno! It's going to be fun since we all have extra rehearsals together too!" suddenly came Yugi's voice from behind Yami. Yami lost his balance and toppled down the three remaining stairs. Yugi gasped,

"Yami! Oh god I'm sorry!" he panicked, as he and the others walked quickly to his aid. Yami sat up,

"Nah… don't worry Yugi, my ass cushioned the fall…" he laughed.

"Oh my! Yami-kins! Are you alright!!??" came the irritating voice of…

"Tea… where the hell did she come from!?" groaned Yami as she began pushing her way towards him. The others shrugged.

"Don't worry, I'll help you up!" she said, holding her hand out to him. Yami shook his head.

"No… go tend someone else!" he replied through gritted teeth. Yugi then held out his hand and helped him up. Tea scowled at Yugi,

"You should be the fuckin' nurse! You should be tending for me, the fair Juliet not the other way around. I'm the right person who should be standing next to Yami…" Yugi sadly lowered his head and looked at the floor. Yami watched him and frowned. "And look at you! God sake you're not deserving of a main role!"

"Tea… just…"

"Shut it Ryou!" He fell silent. She turned back to Yugi, "You are pathetic! You can't do anything!" Tears began rolling silently down Yugi's cheeks which made Yami angry. Yami clenched his fists and growled. "…you're worthless and ugly…"

"HOW DARE YOU! JUST FUCK OFF!!!" screamed Yami, "…Just cos' he's better then you at everything you worthless bitch!! I bet you only got as part because Ms Williams felt sorry for you!" Everyone stared at him, "Yugi is the right person for the part, you don't deserve a main role, you're pathetic, you're worthless and UGLY!" he continued screaming. The gang looked nervously at each other. Yugi tugged at Yami's arm,

"Yami just stop! It doesn't matter…" Yami looked at him.

"It does Yugi!" he shot a glare at Tea, "she has no right to treat you like dirt!"

"Just leave it Yami! You're causing a scene!" whispered Ryou.

"NO! She has no right to…"

"Please Yami! Stop!" cried Yugi. Tea watched on in bewilderment.

"I said NO Yugi! You don't deserve to be treated like this!"

"Just cool it man!" shouted Joey and Tristan.

"So you're all just going to sit back and watch one of our best friends being bullied?" he turned to Yugi and sighed, "No-one deserves this sort of treatment. You have the right to be treated with respect… not a bloody door mat…" he finished, almost in a whisper. He pushed past them all and the gathered crowd as he grabbed his bag and walked up the stairs.

"Yami- where you going?" asked Yugi. Yami slung his bag over his shoulder and walked to the doors before turning round to face his friends.

"Away from here… away from her… and away from you lot." He looked into Yugi's eyes, "Just think Yugi… think about what I said OK? If you need anyone to stand up to bullies and freaks like her, you come and find me… or look inside yourself. But I'm away for some space." He opened the door and stormed out. Everything went silent.

"Yami…" breathed Yugi. He felt a hand on his shoulder,

"Don't worry pal… one-two days tops and he'll be back to his usual self…" beamed Joey.

"I hope you're right…"frowned Yugi sadly.

**TBC… **

**What do you think so far? I hope it's as good as the first chapter. Thanks again to everyone who reviewed last time! Hope you enjoyed and please rate and review, so I can see if you still like it and if the story is going on the right track! Thank you :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey again! Back with another chapter and I'm still glad to see that people have enjoyed the previous chapters. What keeps a writer going is the encouragement from the viewers so once again thank you. On with the fic!!...

**Domino High presents: Romeo & Juliet**

**Chapter 3**

"Very good- very good! Bravo!" clapped Ms Williams as Becky (Lady Capulet) and Tea finished their scene. They gave a small bow before walking off the stage.

"Fuck sake Joey! You said give it a few days… it's been a bloody week!" whispered Yugi angrily.

"Well… um… I really don't have an answer for you Yug… I mean… he'd usually be himself by now!" replied Joey, holding his hands up in defence. Yugi sighed.

"I'm assuming those who've got fight scenes have been attending their choreography lessons?" some people nodded, "Good! Well let me see…" she flipped through her usual note pad, "… let's have the fight scene in Act 3 Scene 1… the fight between Mercutio, Tybalt and Romeo. Wait a minute. It seems that only Ryou and Joey have actually practised this scene together." She briefly looked at Yami. "May I ask why??!!" She continued, her voice gradually rising like a boiling kettle.

"Uh… yeah… we haven't been because… um… cause…" stammered Joey.

"We've gone separately Miss." She raised an eyebrow at Yami, "…cause we felt we needed the extra practise…" he lied. Ms Williams sighed,

"Well let's have you two up together so we can see the progress…" Joey gulped.

"Are you saying that you haven't been to your choreography!!?…"

"I've been… it's just… Yami…" he gulped again, interrupting Yugi. Tristan rolled his eyes.

"Fuck sake Joey. Just go! He's not going to hurt you!" he said, pushing Joey off his seat. Joey tripped and stumbled as he made his way down the stairs. Yami who was already on the stage sniggered and brushed back his hair.

"You won't be laughing once we're done!" growled Joey, as he jumped up onto the stage. Yami raised an eyebrow.

"Talk is cheap Joey… you should remember that… Oh the wonderful things you'd be able to achieve if you kept that bloody mouth shout!" Yami grinned slyly. "But yeah… I'll still be laughing after this…" Joey scowled as Ms Williams clapped excitedly again.

"Brilliant! Already getting into character, now that's what I like to see…" Yami rolled his eyes at his oblivious teacher. "Right… sword carriers, be prepared at the wings to give them both their fencing swords. Just mind that they are the fake one's for heavens sake!" The carriers appeared at the wings on either side of the stage. Joey picked up the 'sword' nervously and gave it a flourish and grinned at Yami.

"What did you think of that!" laughed Joey, balancing the sword on his finger. Yami grinned and flicked the sword off the pillow into the air.

"Not bad-not bad…" he caught the sword and pointed it at Joey, "But not good enough," Joey gulped.

"Oh boy… this is going to be a long period…" he sighed, as Ms Williams began barking orders from the audience.

OOOOOooooOOOOOooooOOOOOooooOOOOOooooOOOOOooooOOOOO

"YAMI JUST SIT DOWN!!" shouted Yugi.

"NO! THAT BASTARD FUCKING PUNCHED ME!"

"Well just calm down OK!!??" said Yugi, holding Yami down on his seat. Yami struggled to escape Yugi's grasp in an attempt to leap up and punch Joey back. He eventually gave up and sighed before pouting at Yugi. Yugi laughed as he shoved the ice pack into Yami's hand. "Here… you'd better put this on your eye to stop it swelling too badly." Yami took the ice pack and placed it on his swollen eye. He glared over at Joey who clutched an ice pack on his ankle.

"Trust you to put us in sick bay on the very first week of rehearsals!!" grumbled Yami. Joey had Tristan as a guard in case he too decided to give Yami another beating. "But what the hell were you doing? What part of 'play fight' do you not understand!!??? Bloody moron!" he continued angrily.

"Well you started it! You fucking tripped me! So I'm not the moron!" he yelled, chucking his ice pack at Yami, hitting him in the stomach. Yami flinched as the pack hit his new set of Joey bruises.

"If you read the script it clearly says "Tybalt falls" as in he falls to the ground and dies!" he gave a sly smile, "so I helped Tybalt fall…" Joey blinked.

"Oh-um-I didn't realise…" he flushed, feeling embarrassed.

"Well doesn't that sum up my point!? Clueless!" he hissed in pain as he replaced his melted ice pack with a new one.

"Are you ok Yami?" asked Yugi worriedly, taking the ice pack from him.

"It's alright Yugi… it's going to be huge tomorrow but I'm sure I'll live," he winked. Yugi blushed slightly.

"Yami..."

"Yeah…"

"We are all still friends right? You haven't spoken to us in a week…"

"When were we never friends Yugi? I've just been annoyed that's all… you have to understand that you don't deserve to be treated like dirt." Yugi nodded, "I care about you… we all care about you and don't want to see you hurt." Yugi blushed.

"Thank you Yami…" Yami smiled and winked before turning back to Joey.

"And when does punching your opponent in the face and kicking them repeatedly in the stomach come into Shakespeare plays may I ask?"

"It's a Joey Wheeler special!" laughed Tristan. They all broke down in fits of laughter as Joey sat with his arms crossed.

OOOOOooooOOOOOooooOOOOOooooOOOOOooooOOOOOooooOOOOO

"Right class… now that our fighting duo is back…" Yami and Joey waved and laughed nervously. "I'm now able to get you all away practising different scenes. Romeo & Juliet in room A, Capulet and Paris in B, Mercutio and Tybalt in C and everyone else stay here."

"Coming Yugi?" asked Yami, picking up his script from his bag. Yugi gulped,

"Uh… sure…" he smiled nervously, as they made their way back stage to room A. They entered and shut the door.

"Wow… I didn't know about these rooms back here…" said Yami in awe.

"Well the cast needs an extra place to practise…" he watched Yami look around the room and blushed. Yami turned back to him and smiled handsomely.

"So… what scene do you want to go over?" he asked, opening his script. He blushed slightly when it automatically opened at Act 1 Scene 5, the audition piece they had done together.

"I dunno really…" shrugged Yugi, pretending he had no idea what he wanted.

'_Act 1 Scene 5- Act 1 Scene 5…Just say it! You want to! Act 1 Scene 5…' _ "Act 1 Scene 5…" he blurted out. _'SHIT!'_

"Ok… Act 1 Scene 5 it is…" smiled Yami happily.

'Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?' Began Yami smiling looking up at Yugi.

'Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer' Blushed Yugi as he huddled his face into the script. Yami noticed this and sighed lovingly. He stepped forward silently.

'O then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do!

They pray: grant them, lest faith turn to despair' Yami recited, stepping another bit closer towards Yugi so that he was right in front of him. He noticed Yugi's blushing cheeks and smiled.

'Saints do not move, through prayers' sake' Yugi jumped and dropped his script when he felt Yami's warm hand against his cheek. He looked into Yami's crimson eyes and blinked.

'Then move not, while my prayers' effect…… I …..…… take….." Yami cupped Yugi's chin in his hand and placed his lips on top of Yugi's in a passionate kiss. Yugi's eyes widened in surprise and shock. Yami was kissing him? Was it an act? Was this just for the play? He didn't care. He would make this moment last as long as he could to share his first and maybe his last passionate time with Yami. Yami's script slipped from his fingers as he snaked his arms round Yugi's slender waist and pulled him closer. Yugi wrapped his arms round Yami's neck- kissing him with as much love and passion he could muster. All these years of thinking and wondering how his first kiss with Yami would feel was now put to rest. Yami closed his eyes and breathed in Yugi's familiar scent as their tongues massaged one another lovingly. How he had longed for this moment- to capture Yugi in a magical kiss that he truly deserved. They wanted this moment to last for eternity. To be lost in each others kisses without ever having to stop, but this desire was interrupted by a knock at the door. They broke apart quickly, both of them with flushed cheeks.

"Er…um… Romeo, Romeo! Where fore art thou Romeo…" began a panicked Yugi as Joey entered.

"Hey guys, can I borrow a script if your not using one?"

"Uh… sure…" replied Yami, quickly picking up the script from the floor and handing it to Joey.

"Ta… you alright Yugi?"

"Y… yeah… it's just… phew…it's hot in here…" he laughed nervously, fanning himself. Joey looked at them both and laughed before leaving again. There was an awkward silence.

"Yugi… I'm…. I'm sorry… I don't know what came over me… I uh…uh…" Yugi took a hold of Yami's hands.

"Shhh… Yami it's fine… I liked it. It was the most magical kiss ever, because I shared it with you." Smiled Yugi. This made Yami blush even more which surprised him. "Yami you're blushing…" he giggled. Yami smiled sheepishly.

"It's just… all these feelings… I've kept them bottled up for so long because I wasn't sure about them. But when I auditioned with you… I…I just got this magical feeling. A feeling I've never felt before for anyone else. And now…" Yugi kissed him softly on the lips. This made him smile.

"You talk too much…" giggled Yugi. They both stared lovingly into each other's eyes.

"Can all of the cast gather in the auditorium!" came the booming voice of Ms Williams.

"God does her voice get any louder!!??" laughed Yami, as he straightened up his clothes. Yugi picked up his script.

"I hope not!" Yami took Yugi's hand and laced their fingers as they opened the door and walked out. They kissed once more and began making their way to the stage. Yami frowned and quickly turned round to look behind them…

"Yami… what's wrong?"

"I thought I heard someone…" He let go of Yugi's hand and walked over to a piece of scenery and was about to look round it…

"Yami… there's nothing there. Now come on! Do you want your head chomped off!!??" Yami shook his head and laughed.

"Not really…" and they both disappeared round the corner towards the stage. Hand in hand.

**TBC…**

**What do you think? Hopefully it's still on the right track! I'd like to hear what you think about it so I have an idea if people still enjoy reading. Please if you can leave your comments to keep me inspired to write ;) thanks again.**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! I was so pleased to have so many reviews for the last chapter. Thank you so much for the reviews and it's encouraged me to keep me going and I'm always happy to read a comment from a happy reader. So anyway… here you go- the next chapter. Enjoy

**Domino High presents: Romeo & Juliet**

**Chapter 4**

_Yugi kissed him softly on the lips. This made him smile._

"_You talk too much…" giggled Yugi. They both stared lovingly into each other's eyes. _

"_Can all of the cast gather in the auditorium!" came the booming voice of Ms Williams. _

"_God does her voice get any louder!!??" laughed Yami, as he straightened up his clothes. Yugi picked up his script._

"_I hope not!" Yami took Yugi's hand and laced their fingers as they opened the door and walked out. They kissed once more and began making their way to the stage. Yami frowned and quickly turned round to look behind them…_

"_Yami… what's wrong?"_

"_I thought I heard someone…" He let go of Yugi's hand and walked over to a piece of scenery and was about to look round it…_

"_Yami… there's nothing there. Now come on! Do you want your head chomped off!!??" _

"_No… but I swear I saw someone…" he pulled back the piece of scenery and found nothing but the dark corner. He heard a laugh ringing all around him and looked back to Yugi, but he was gone. "Yugi?? Where'd you go?" he spotted him behind one of the curtains beside the stage. He chuckled, "Playing hide and seek are we aibou? Well if I find you I get another kiss." He walked up behind Yugi silently and put his hand on his shoulder. He jumped slightly as Yugi turned and pushed him away._

"_What the hell are you doing!?" he snapped, his eyes full of tears. Yami frowned,_

"_What do you mean!? I was just playing Yugi… I'm sorry…"_

"_Well you should be!" he sobbed. What the hell was Yugi doing? One minute they were sharing the most magical kiss… but now Yugi was rejecting him. He didn't understand. He tried to hold his love and embrace him but his attempts were useless. _

"_I never want to see you EVER AGAIN!" he shouted, as he ran away._

"_But… Yugi…" he tried to run after Yugi but he fell on the slippery floor. He brought his head up to meet Tea's face. "Fuck! What the hell are you doing here!!??" he yelped, as he shuffled away from her. She followed grinning at him._

"_Oh Yami… I told you…I'm the one who's meant to be by your side," she whispered, holding out her hand. Yami shoved her away and shuffled backwards only to meet with the wall. "And I was the one who loved you…"_

"_No! Get lost! Yugi!!! Come back! This cant be happening!" he cried. "Please Yugi! Whatever she told you she's lying! YUGI!!!"_

"YUGI!!" he woke with a start, his voice hoarse. He coughed and looked around him. He breathed a sigh of relief when he found himself in his room. He shivered slightly when the awareness of the cold came back to his limbs. He pulled back the covers and made his way over to the window and closed it. He glanced at his clock '4:26am.' What a night. His dreams of Yugi at his side had turned into a nightmare. With Tea. But aren't dreams meant to be filled with joy and beauty and end with happiness? Not tears of sadness and despair of losing the one you loved. He sneezed and cleared his throat as he returned to his bed and lay back down. He looked longingly at his phone, desperate to call Yugi to check if he was alright. Yeah he knew it was a dream but he just wanted to hear Yugi's angelic voice and have him assured that Tea or anything else would never come between them. But it was rather early. He looked over at his clock again, '4:30' he sighed.

"You can talk to Yugi later… you'll just annoy him," he glanced over at his phone and wished with all his might that Yugi might call him. But what good would that do! It's not as if… the phone rang. He jumped up suddenly and checked who was calling.

"Yugi? Are you alright? What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

"God sake Yami calm down!" giggled Yugi slightly, followed by a small sigh.

"Yugi there's something wrong… I can tell…" he replied sadly.

"I had a nightmare…" he heard his love's voice quiver on the other line, "…and I hated it…" Yami frowned.

"It'll all be fine aibou." He said in a hoarse voice. "Just remember that only dreams count and nightmares are just stupid. He heard Yugi laughing which comforted him slightly.

"Well my dreams are all about you so of course they count. But did I wake you?" Yami shook his head.

"Nah… couldn't sleep…."

OOOOOoooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOooooo

"Yugi I'm fine really… I told you earlier…" Yami coughed down the phone which hadn't been put down once that morning, apart from when Yugi was getting dressed. "It's just…a…a….ACHOO!... cold…" he sniffed again.

"Bloody hell Yami! Just take your parents' and my advice and stay home for the day!" sighed the concerned Yugi. Tristan and Joey-who had arrived 10 minutes ago sniggered in the hall.

"But I don't want to miss the practise! We've got en… englACHOO!"

"I'm aware of that but that's not until last thing so I'm sure Ms Williams will find a replacement for today."

"But I don't want anyone with my aibou," he pouted on the other line. Yugi laughed.

"It'll be fine for a day Yami really…"

"Well maybe at lunch you could come over and make me feel a bit better," purred Yami, making Yugi blush. Joey raised an eyebrow.

"Yami if I could hit you I'd do it right now!" he laughed, as he heaved his bag onto his shoulders.

"Well that's another reason for you to come and see me…" he coughed. Yugi smiled.

"I'll have to speak to you later. Need to leave for school. Just stay warm and drink plenty…"

"Yeah-yeah, had the lecture all ready," he chuckled, "I'll talk to you later Yugi… I love you." Yugi smiled dreamily.

"Bye Yami…"

"Am I not loved? Or are the gruesome twosome there?"

"Yup they are… say hey to Yami…" Tristan and Joey said hi down the receiver in unison.

"Hope you're feeling better soon Yami!" said Joey, you don't wanna miss to much in English…" Yugi frowned slightly. Did Joey know?

"Aye! And don't try and skive off from doing extra homework!" laughed Tristan.

"Well there you go… everyone wants you better soon Yami…" giggled Yugi, as he pocketed his mobile.

"I'd better let you go handsome…" sniffed Yami, making Yugi blush even more.

"Bye Yami…" he said finally, before hanging up and putting the phone down on the worktop.

"Finally! Lets go already!" said Joey, opening the front door and making his way outside. It was frosty today and the sky was grey with clouds. The pavements seemed to dazzle up at them covered in frost as the dew on the grass glittered and glistened magically when the light hit it. To be honest, this was one of the days that's perfect. Sure it was cold but it had this magical feeling to it. If only he could share it with Yami.

"So I'm guessing we aint meeting Yami today?" asked Tristan, as he breathed onto his cold hands.

"No. He's not too well today." Joey grinned.

"He didn't sound too pleased about missing rehersals…" Yugi blinked,

"Uh… he wasn't… he's the main man… so he doesn't want to fall behind."

"I see…" he chuckled.

"God the flu is going around everyone! Last week it was you now its Yami…" Yugi laughed nervously, "… its funny cause Yami never catches the cold…"

"Uh… yeah… funny…" he gulped.

"Well he must be working his magic with someone…" shrugged Joey casually as they made their way into the school grounds.

"Could be… ooo you don't think Yami is seeing someone and not telling us!?" gasped Tristan as they walked into the school building. "has he told you anything Yugi?..."

'_DAMN-SHIT-FUCK!'_

"Yugi?..." Yugi blinked.

"Nah… he hasn't said anything to me… but if he was he'd surely say something. Besides does it really matter? Oh school bell-registration-bye…" Yugi dashed off. Tristan scratched his head confusedly.

"The bell hasn't rang yet…"

OOOOOoooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOooooo

The day dragged on slowly for Yugi without Yami being with him. He sat sadly at the back of the maths class next to an empty desk where Yami usually sat. He smiled to himself as he ran his fingers over the heart that Yami had etched deeply into the corner of the desk. If Yami were here he'd be amusing himself and others by throwing pieces of paper at the teacher's back and holding his hand under the desk as they worked on the maths problems. This was the only class that they both sat next to each other- apart from English- and Yugi absolutely loved it. Once during last week in chemistry, Yami deliberately got moved so that he could work at the same bench as him. Unfortunately, the teacher didn't take so nicely to the newly formed hole in his original bench. The ringing of the bell brought him out of his daze. He packed his things and made his way to the auditorium for English. He made his way towards his friends and sat down beside them. Ms Williams clapped her hands to silence them all.

"Right today is costume fitting day!" she chirped. The class groaned, "Now-now… I've had some people who gave up their lunch time helping to pick out costumes for the main cast. So can I have the principal cast first…" The gang with Tea and others made their way back stage to the costume racks. Ms Williams appeared and beamed at them all. "There are labelled racks all along here, enjoy!" she squealed slightly, before going back to attend the rest of the class.

"Boy she gets more excited than anyone else here!" laughed Ryou, as they made their way to the racks. Yugi walked about his rack and looked at several of the costumes on it.

"Shit… I forgot … I need to wear a dress…" he mumbled, as he picked up the hangers one at a time. He admired the colours and the sparkle of the costumes. "Oh no! Do I need to wear heels too?" he breathed, as he crouched down to look at the shoes. He picked one up and looked at it. He bit his lip as he imagined the horror of walking in them. "But how do girls walk in pointy shoes! It's just… doesn't it hurt!!?? Well at least someone chose the right colour of purple I like…"

"Thank god you like something, I was getting worried…"

"Yam…mmmm…" as soon as Yugi had swivelled round, Yami kissed him fully on the lips. He gently pulled away.

"Yami? What are you doing! Bloody hell, don't do that again! I didn't even have time to breath!" panted Yugi before hugging him. Yami smiled,

"I'm breathless every time I see you but I don't complain," he chuckled with a wink.

"But what are you doing here? You're ill!"

"It's good to see you too…" replied Yami as they pulled out of the embrace. He helped Yugi up, " I got lonely so I came to join you…" he smiled. Yugi blushed.

"So were you one of the few people who came to help…" Yami nodded.

"Well I chose yours… so that's a start." Yugi beamed.

"Well let's get started. You need costumes too," Yugi took Yami's hand and led him over to 'Romeo's rack.' They busied themselves looking for the perfect costumes for Yami. After a few minutes Yami frowned.

"Aibou… I can only find the top halves of these…" Yugi sniggered. "What's so funny?" Yugi rolled his eyes,

"Well… have you not seen any other Shakespearian plays?" Yami shook his head, "Do you seriously not know?" he laughed, picking up a box and handing it to Yami.

"No Yugi I really… OH- MY- GOD! You mean… I have to wear…" Yugi nodded and stifled a laugh as Yami lifted out a pair of… "MANLY TIGHTS!??" he bawled. Yugi sniggered.

"Oh well… If I have to wear a dress then you have the privilege of wearing your tights."

"You're just loving this…" smirked Yami.

"Pretty much…" beamed Yugi.

"But what the hell were people thinking wearing these!?" he asked, stretching the waist band of the tights, making Yugi laugh even more. Yami sneezed…

"You know… you've probably passed back your cold to me…"

"Always happy to share," he winked.

"Yugi! Yugi! I can only find… what the hell. Yami aren't you ill?" asked Joey, walking over to the pair. Yami shrugged.

"I got bored…" he said, still holding the tights. Joey grinned.

"Uh-huh… what are those?" he gaped at the pair of bright green tights.

"Parts to my costume…" mumbled Yami. Joey began laughing,

"HA! You've got to wear manly tights!" Yami grinned slyly,

"So you could only find half your costume too then?" Joey stopped laughing.

"…DAMN…" At that moment Tristan and Ryou walked out of the toilets wearing their costumes. Neither of them looked chuffed.

"What is with this coat!" gaped Tristan. Ryou frowned.

"Well at least you've got a coat! I have to wear manky manly tights and puffy shorts!" They both spotted Yami,

"Are you not ill?" they asked in unison.

"Yeah… thanks for asking how I am… but I just got bored… Ryou please say I've got puffy shorts…" he pleaded, flicking Ryou's feather out of his face.

"Well…um… there's only a pair for Joey I'm afraid…" he said, biting his lip while holding Joey's 'puffy shorts.' Joey grabbed them thankfully.

"YAS! THANK FUCK!" Joey looked at Yami and grinned, "so it looks like Romeo here is going to have to prance around in a pair of tights and a top…" They all began sniggering. Yami rolled his eyes before stalking off back to his costume rack.

OOOOOoooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOooooo

Ms Williams came back stage half an hour later once she had given the rest of the class another task to do.

"Right everyone… let's see your costumes…" she beamed. Everyone stood in front of her in a line. She looked up and down everyone… "Tea we'll need some padding, you have to be fat."

"But miss! Fat isn't good for me!"

"Well in this case it is so deal with it!" Tea scowled. The teacher moved onwards to look at Joey. He looked embarrassed in his bright red costume. The hems and open collar were embroidered with a silver looking thread. He wore the 'much sought after' gold puffy shorts. To finish the look, he wore red tights and brown knee high boots. She beamed as she moved onto Ryou who wore exactly the same apart from he was wearing green and a feather hat. A huge sigh came from Tristan. "Cheer up boy…"

"But how can I if all I wear is a stupid brown monk's overall??"

"Well he is a Friar Mr Tailor… And her are my stars of the show… hmm… where's Romeo?" she asked, eyeing Yugi's costume. The dress was a shade of Royal purple with a white strip running down the front. The sleeves were extremely long, wide and elegant, with gold trimmings which sparkled slightly every time the light shone on them. On his head he wore a small silver tiara which surprisingly sat quite comfortably on his head. She frowned. "Juliet doesn't wear trainers…" Yugi looked at his feet.

"Oh… I'm not wearing them at the moment since I can't really walk in them…" Ms Williams sighed,

"Well you better practise then…" Yugi nodded curtly. She turned away from the line. "…where is our Romeo?" Everyone sniggered.

"Well… he's having a bit of an angry spurt in the toilets…" grinned Tristan.

"Something about manly tights…" Joey sniggered. Ms Williams frowned.

"Yami! Come out…"

"Dammit! Miss it feels weird…" came the muffled voice of Yami.

"I'm sure it's not that bad…" The gang heard Yami sigh in exasperation.

"But I can't come out!"

"You can…"

"I…"

"YOU WILL!" Ms Williams shrieked dramatically. The door slowly opened and Yugi gave a slight gasp. It wasn't awful at all… he looked stunning. He was dressed completely in a deep purple with silver embroidery round the white cuffs of his sleeves and down the sides of his opened white collar. The perfect fitting top went down past his waist and ended just below the crotch –leaving things to the imagination. On his waist was a fancy brown belt. Finally he wore brown Robin Hood style boots which came up to just below his knees. "My- my! Don't you look handsome!" she clapped with glee, before turning and walking back to get the rest of the class into costume before the end of day bell rang.

"Aye right! Look at you!" gaped Joey, "… I want your costume!"

"Anno! Its fantastic!" laughed Ryou.

"A new age Robin Hood…" Everyone looked at Tristan.

"Uh… don't you mean Romeo?" asked Joey.

"Nope… It's practically what Robin Hood wore in those fairy tales…" he laughed. Yami went and stood next to Yugi and nudged him.

"Your quiet… and you look lovely in a dress…" he chuckled. Yugi blushed.

"It's just that you look so…"

"Repulsive? Stupid? Dumb? Come on you can say…" Yugi shook his head.

"You look… hot!" he covered his mouth thinking that he'd said it too loud. Yami smiled.

"Thank you aibou… but they're too busy arguing to notice…" winked Yami, as he snaked his arm round the back of Yugi's waist. Yugi sighed happily at the touch of Yami. Tea glared at the two as she stood at the curtains of the stage.

"You're not going to be happy for long little runt… Yami is mine… not yours… and I always get my way. Shame how the course of true love never runs smooth" she grinned cruelly, before disappearing behind the curtain to join the class. There was some laughter in the background. Yami quickly let go of Yugi as the others turned round.

"Who's laughing?" asked Joey. Yami grinned.

"Must be Tea in her nurses outfit… what an eejit… doesn't she know she's got the ugliest costume here??" laughed Yami.

"Oh aye… Mr modest over here…" chuckled Ryou.

"Well a lot of girls will be after you mate!" said Tristan. "No girl can resist a guy wearing… well… practically nothing." Yugi fumed inside.

'_I forgot about all the attention he would get…' _he sighed slightly. As he and the others made their way to the stage. He walked at the back of the line with his head down slightly. Yami stopped so he could walk beside his love.

"Don't worry… I'm already taken…" he whispered with a wink. This cheered Yugi up as he laughed before they joined the others.

**TBC…**

**Sorry its not the most interesting of chapters but meh… the characters can't exactly walk on stage naked… hmm… kidding! Lol! But I hope you like, so please leave your comments so I can see whether you're still enjoying it :) Thanks again!**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey folks! Once again thanks so much for all the reviews. I'm glad to see that people are still enjoying the fic :) Been a bit longer updating- since I've had my higher exams this month. So please read and review, thank you.

**Domino High presents: Romeo & Juliet **

**Chapter 5**

"No-no-no! That's all wrong! Again! This time with more razzle dazzle." The class gave a sigh as they returned to their places. It was the last thing on a Thursday and to be honest, who wanted to work hard? No one! Yugi sat backstage waiting for his scenes, which had been for most of the class. He looked out onto the stage and smiled at his Yami who was once again acting out Friar Lawrence's scene. They hadn't been together much for the past couple of weeks. Yami had been complaining about the rehearsals and how it had taken over their lives. Yugi would just smile and say that when it's all over they'll be loads of time to spend with one another. Yami loved the idea of that! Suddenly Tea emerged from behind one of the stage curtains which made him jump.

"Argh! Tea! What the hell!? Do you spend all your time behind things like curtains? Jeez that's the 100th time during this production you've scared the heck out of me…" he grinned. Tea frowned slightly before forcing it into a sickly sweet smile.

"Now Yugi that's not the way to treat a friend who has news for you…" Yugi raised an eye brow.

"News? About what?"

"About Yami, I thought you should know why he hasn't been around you that often…"

"I… I don't know what you're talking about… we're just mates. Why should I care?" Tea sighed,

"Yugi-Yugi-Yugi… I know all about you two… but anyway…" she thrust letters into Yugi's hands, "…take a look…" Yugi opened one hesitantly and began to read it. Half way through he frowned and then sighed before reading the next one. Tea grinned.

"So… Yami writes to you?..." Tea nodded.

"Oh yes… actually… he's been writing a lot since this play started…He complains a lot about you…"

"This cant be from Yami…" But it was Yami's handwriting and how he wrote. Was it true that Yami thought he was immature? Naïve? Yami never said those things… to him. He felt his eyes fill with tears as he read through the umpteenth letter.

"I know we haven't seen eye to eye Yugi. But anyone has the right to know…"

"I…I never thought he felt this way…" Tea nodded 'sympathetically' and placed an arm round his shoulders.

"Now-now… but look on the bright side, there are plenty more fish in the sea."

"But none like Yami…" Tea frowned.

"Well just tell him to get lost… he's not worth your time Yugi…" Yugi nodded slightly before she smirked and walked away. Yugi stood up silently and went behind one of the curtains and wept.

"How? W…why? Is that why you haven't been seeing me lately? Because you've hated my presence?" he sobbed, tears rolling down his face. Yami came off stage from the scene before but stopped in his tracks when he heard someone crying.

"Hello?" the sobbing stopped. "Whoever that was are you alright?" he asked quietly. But he stopped and smiled when he saw Yugi hiding behind one of the curtains. "So… are we playing hide and seek aibou? If I find you I get a big kiss…" He placed his hand on his shoulder but was shocked when Yugi pushed him away.

"Just fuck off Yami!" Yami blinked.

"Yugi… uh… I was just playing…sorry…" Yugi turned to Yami and frowned.

"Are you really? Sorry means nothing!"

"Yugi I was just joking… are you alright?" he tried to hug him but was once again pushed away.

"Well you don't seem to care about me when you write to Tea!"

"What the hell! WRITE TO THAT BITCH! What gave you that…"

"She showed me!"

"Really!!?? So you're saying you trust her more than me then? Nice to know!"

"Well now I know I trust her more!"

"What the fuck did she show you then?" asked Yami angrily, taking a hold of Yugi's wrist.

"Get off!" he shook Yami off of him, "…I… I hate you!" he screamed, before running off. Yami shook his head.

"Yugi!! Come back! Yugi!" he shouted as he darted after him. Yugi dodged past some of his class mates but then bumped into Joey. He fell to the floor winded.

"Yugi! What the hell…" he saw Yugi's tear stained face,"…Yugi?"

"Joey, hide me! I can't talk to him!" squealed Yugi, as he darted behind him. Joey stood up tall and crossed his arms when he saw Yami running towards him.

"Yugi! Yugi!" he stopped in front of Joey, "Joey just move it!" He pushed Yami away.

"I don't know what's going on here… but it seems to me that you're the bad guy…" Yami frowned.

"I've done nothing! Yugi just listen…" Joey pushed him back again,

"He doesn't want to talk to you! Get it!" Yami scowled,

"What do you know about this? NOTHING! So fuck off so I can…"

"What? Bloody hurt him some more?" Tristan came walking over from coming off stage.

"What's going on? You guys are making a load of noise!" said Tristan confused. He caught a glimpse of Yugi's face and frowned, "What the hell?!"

"Ask Yami," nodded Joey. Tristan turned to him,

"I've done nothing! If you let me explain…"

"HA! That'll be right!" laughed Joey. Yami clenched his fists and tried to get to Yugi again but was held back by Tristan.

"Let-me-go!" struggled Yami, as he attempted to break free from Tristan's grasp.

"Just calm down man!" grunted Tristan trying to hold him still. Yami broke free, pushed Joey aside and gently took Yugi's hand.

"Yugi listen, I've don't nothing. Cant you see what she's doing?" Yugi didn't know who or what to believe anymore. It was definitely Yami's handwriting and his way of writing… Before he had time to open his mouth, Yami was grabbed away from him by Joey and thrown to the ground. "That was uncalled for!" he growled, as he aimed to punch Joey back but his fist was caught by Tristan. Yugi stood on the spot and watched his friends fighting. He didn't know what to do or say. Tristan pushed Yami away towards the stage and stood beside Joey. "What the hell! Why are you trying to…" He dodged a punch, "…bloody kill me!!" He quickly jumped to the side to avoid more angry fists and held onto the side of back set. It wobbled. Yami held his hands up in defeat, "Fine if you want to become…" the two boys rammed into him causing him to fall out onto the main stage. Once again he held onto the back set to steady himself. It wobbled again. Yami froze when he realised where he was,

"Uh…"

"Yami what on earth are you doing!!??"

"Sorry Miss… two bloody…" '_What's another word I can use instead of bastards?…'_ …morons shoved me out here…" he replied still holding onto the set. It gave a final precarious wobble before toppling over. People screamed as they ran to avoid being crushed by the giant piece of scenery. With no time to spare, Yami dived under the 'Capulet's Banquet Table.' With a huge crash the scenery hit the floor.

"Bloody hell! Who didn't tie it to the pillars at the back!!" screamed Ms Williams, as Joey and Tristan ran onto the stage trying to lift the heavy backdrop off the floor.

"Quick! Help! Yami's under there!" shouted Tristan.

"YAMI!??" gasped Yugi, as he and other class mates ran to help pick it up. After a few heaves, the class managed to lift it and four others tied it to the pillars backstage. With only a few cuts and scrapes, Yami crawled out from under the table and sat on the floor- breathing heavily.

"Oh my god Yami!" cried Yugi as he rushed to his side and tried to hug him. Yami looked up at him before looking back down at the floor and pushing him away,

"Just leave me Yugi…" he said quietly, "…stop confusing me with your mixed feelings." He slowly got up off the floor and brushed his costume down. Joey and Tristan looked at the floor in shame when Yami looked at them before jumping off the stage and leaving the auditorium. Yugi sighed as he watched him leave.

OOOOOoooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOooooo

Since Yami's parents were away for a week on business, he was left in the house by himself. For once in his life he was sad that his parents had gone. He was alone with no one to talk to-alone without his friends at his side-alone… without Yugi. He sighed deeply as he slumped back on the couch and flicked on the stereo to listen to the radio.

'We have a dedicated tune for Andrea from your love Jason… enjoy it you two love birds.' "Amazed" began playing on the radio. Yami stared into space while his eyes began to water. The lyrics struck him painfully in the heart and he couldn't bare any more pain, so he switched to a different station.

'I'm gonna live my life, like everyday's the last

Without a simple goodbye, it all goes by so fast.

And now that you're gone, I can't cry hard enough

No I can't cry hard enough for you to hear me now'

He switched it again. "Goodbye my lover…"

"FOR FUCK SAKE!" he yelled, as he switched off the radio completely. He rested his face in his hands and sighed sadly. "Is this really it? But what have I done to loose Yugi's trust? I'm so confused… AND IT'S ALL THAT BLOODY TEA'S FAULT!" he roared. He felt tears trickle down his cheeks as he looked at his trembling hands. His mobile began to ring. He looked at it and walked away to the other side of the room. 'Yugi Mob' was calling. He paced up and down the living room until it eventually stopped ringing. "I want to answer but I just can't…" his voice trembled, "… but I love you Yugi… why don't you love me anymore???" His mobile rang again. He turned to look at it again, "If it's Yugi I'll… I'll answer it…" he picked up the phone. '077764912354' "Who the hell?... Hello?"

"Yamikins?"

"How the fuck did you get my number? And how dare you call me you… you… FUCKING WHORE!" he screamed down the phone, feeling like he'd ripped his vocal chords. He hung up and threw the mobile across the room in a rage. He stood on the spot and began breathing heavily to calm himself down. Next the house phone rang. He wiped away his sad-angry tears and went to pick up the phone.

"H…hello?..." he sniffed slightly.

"Yami?" came Yugi's voice, "I tried your mobile but you didn't answer which is quite unlike you…" Yami rubbed his forehead.

"What are you calling me for?" he asked, clearing his throat- which was now hoarse from all his shouting.

"I just wanted to see if you were Ok…"

"Why'd you care? You hate me Yugi…"

"No… you're the closest person to me…"

'_If I was the closest person to you then why can't you trust me??'_

"What did I actually do to ruin it? To ruin us?" he blurted out. Yugi paused since he wasn't expecting this.

"B…but you know…"

"I bloody well don't! Aibou… I mean… Yugi… where on earth did you get this nonsense from?"

"But you sent Tea…"

"Oh aye! I speak to that bitch!" he interrupted.

"Well if you'd just fucking listen then you'll remember! It's your handwriting Yami! How can you explain that? Absolutely no one writes like you… and it contains… your… piercing words which I once appreciated…"

"So you don't app…"

"So it's you who's forgetting things not me. I have evidence! But why do you hate me? You say in your letters that I'm a naïve little boy and that I'm clingy and childish. If I angered you then why didn't you tell me rather than telling someone else about it??" Yugi paused to take a breath after his long rant. He heard Yami sigh on the other line.

"Because I had nothing to be angry about Yugi…" There was an awkward silence.

"So… you didn't answer my question from earlier… Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

"Not really…well… not physically…" he said sadly, shaking his head.

"What do you mean?" asked Yugi.

"My heart Yugi. My heart has been bruised. So sad but its true." Yugi bit his lip,

"I… I don't know what to say…" Yami saddened.

"Just say that this has been all one bad dream and that this never happened. I love you Yugi…"

"I…I can't… and I don't think I can love again…" replied Yugi sadly, with a sigh.

"But Yugi I've done nothing!"

"We can still be friends…" Those words broke Yami's heart.

"B…but I love you… no one else…" breathed Yami, tears forming once again in his eyes. Yugi took a deep breath to stop him from crying.

'_**You love him go on… you know you want to make up…'**_

'_Nah… he's a joke and a liar. He's just going to use you.'_

'_**Would a liar get this emotional and say that he loves you? Listen to Yami, not Tea…'**_

'_Aye but he wrote the letters! Explain that eh??!'_

'_**I know it wasn't him… we know Yugi…'**_

'_Was!'_

'_**Wasn't'**_

'_WAS!'_

'_**WASN'T!'**_

"SHUT IT!!" yelled Yugi.

"Yugi?" Yugi shook the voices of his thoughts out of his mind.

"I… no-no… not you… I… I'd better go…" he hung up. Yami slumped himself down on the sofa and cupped his face in his hands.

"I've lost my love forever…" he wept.

**TBC…**

**Hope it was Ok… As I said before sorry I didn't update sooner and if it isn't up to scratch this time. Please rate and review and I should be able to get the next chapter up sooner this time. Thanks.**


	6. Chapter 6

Well my plan to get this chapter up sooner has failed miserably… Never really noticed how hard it is to be in my final year of school!! Not a good enough excuse eh?? Lol. But here you go… the next chapter. Once again thanks for the reviews and please keep them coming ;)

**Domino High presents: Romeo and Juliet**

**Chapter 6**

Yami sat miserably at the usual lunch table next to Ryou. It had been a week since the argument and still Yami was heart broken and confused. Ryou looked at the depressed state of his friend sitting next to him and frowned slightly.

'_Yami and Yugi haven't been speaking for a while…' _he thought to himself, as he took a bite out of his sandwich. A sigh escaped Yami's lips as he flicked several crumbs from the wrapping of his uneaten sandwiches across the table.

"Uh… Yami…everything alright?"

"Hmm? Yeah-yeah… everything's just…just fantastic…" he replied, in a deflated tone. Ryou raised and eyebrow.

"Yuhuh… so being depressed means that everything is dandy… yeah that makes sense." Yami glanced at him,

"Well it does to me…"

"I know what's going on Yami… I know the signs. If you love Yugi then you shouldn't be falling out like this…" Yami gave a surprised yet shocked look.

"How do you…"

"I wont say a thing… don't worry. I just know the signs." He shrugged. Yami leant on his palms.

"But I've told him over and over… he just doesn't want to listen since he's blaming me for these bloody letters." He thumped the table angrily, "Why are there people always wanting to destroy the glimpse of happiness in others?" Ryou shrugged,

"I'm guessing they get pleasure out of it… or maybe its just pure spite and jealousy. But it'll sort out in the end Yami… just stick at it…" Yami sniggered,

"That's not going to work… talking to Yugi is now like having a door slammed in my face…" he looked up when he heard the usual laughter of the 'others' coming towards the table. He was now used to the striking stares and growlers from Joey and Tristan… and the insults that came with them. To be honest he didn't care about their new over inflated egos, but what hurt the most wasn't the stares he was getting- it was the lack of them from Yugi. Sure they wouldn't have been the usual happy, smiling ones- but at least he would have an excuse to look at his love's dazzling eyes. For the fourth day in a row, Yugi sat down awkwardly in his usual seat next to him. Yami noticed this out if the corner of his eye and gave a small sigh,

"If you feel awkward Yugi then I'll move…" he said quietly to him out the corner of his mouth, as he began to get up out of his seat. He felt Yugi's hand on his knee which made him automatically sit down. Yugi realised what he did and blushed slightly before quickly taking his hand away. It was as if his skin was tingling at the touch of Yugi's hand on his knee. He'd missed this feeling. It had only been a few days but the thought of Yugi's touch had become so alienated to him. Joey noticed the blush on Yugi's cheeks,

"You alright Yug?" he asked scowling at Yami, who merely returned the lethal expression with a sarcastic wave.

"I'm fine… just in a wee world of my own…" Joey rolled his eyes as he carried on eating. Yami had given up on his food as he stared blankly at the other side of the café, drumming his fingers rhythmically on the table in the process. After five minutes Joey snapped.

"Would you just shut the hell up! Jeez! With all the stupid tapping no one can think!!" Yami raised an eyebrow,

"Well that'll be a first for Joey… I really didn't think that it would bother you… oh know wait… the 'noise' must be rattling off the hollow walls of your fucking thick skull!!!" Small gasps escaped everybody's lips at Yami's comments. Joey suddenly stood up,

"You think you're so cool… look at ya! You're acting all smug and wide!"

"Aye well at least I know what those words actually mean! But I'm surprised that everyone can fit in here with your bloody over inflated head!" Yami yelled back, also standing up and knocking his chair down, "But just so you know, people may be threatened by your 'Wheeler from the block' attitude, but sure as hell I'm not!" Joey scowled at him,

"You're lucky that I haven't punched you…"

"Well then go on Mr. Bigshot!" he crossed his arms and turned his face to the side, "…I'll make it easier for you… here's a target…" The whole of the café was staring at the two yelling at each other.

"Why don't you just leave. Go on! FUCK OFF!"

"I was just about to… I really shouldn't waste my breath on the likes of you!" he picked up his back and slung it over his shoulder.

"Yami wait. You don't need to…" Yugi stood up.

"Yugi please just…just leave me…"

"But why are you acting like this!?"

"Oh and you don't know!?" he replied, sounding hurt- his voice quivering. He began to walk away.

"Yugi don't even waste your time on him, he's just a bastard who doesn't care for anyone!" Yami stopped at these words and growled slightly. "I mean… who'd care for him!!??" Yami spotted a first year girl walking by him with a large bowl of trifle and tapped her gently on the shoulder.

"Here have this fiver and go treat yourself," he said to her with a wink as he took her desert. The girl giggled and bushed slightly as she walked away to her table of friends. Joey was too busy laughing to realise that Yami was right behind him again.

"You know I actually remember this saying from a wise person…" Joey turned round, "Let them eat cake." He tipped the trifle all over Joey's head and sat the bowl on top, making sure he squashed the desert into his hair. With a satisfied grin he turned back round and walked casually out of the café, all eyes on him and leaving behind a very silent Joey and a worried Yugi.

OOOOOoooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOooooo

'But soft! What light through yonder window breaks?

It is the east and Juliet is the sun…' mumbled Yami up to Yugi in the balcony.

"CUT!" Yami dear, what's wrong with you?? I know you're still shaken from the accident a few days ago but I'm not feeling good vibes," said Ms. Williams sounding flustered.

"I've got over that… but I'm just not in the mood to do this scene…"

"And why an earth not??? The performance is drawing nearer so you have to practise!" she huffed.

"With all do respect, I just can't face this scene at the moment… I've just lost… just lost…" _'…Yugi the closest person to my heart…' _"… I mean… can we do it later… I've just lost the hang of this scene…" Ms. Williams rolled her eyes, as she flicked through her notebook. Yami rubbed his forehead as he walked off the stage.

"The path of true love never did run smooth… too right!" he mumbled silently, as he slumped against the wall and slid down it to sit on the floor. "Whenever something good happens in my life, there's always something that ruins it for me."

"Yami?" Yami lifted is head at the sound of Yugi's voice and frowned.

"What am I being blamed for now Yugi?" he asked weakly.

"N…nothing… I just wanted to see why you stopped the scene…" Yami looked away from him.

"Stop being so naïve Yugi… you're actually saying that you don't know why? Then you're more stubborn than I thought…" Yugi gasped,

"I'm not stubborn or naïve!!"

"Of course you're not stubborn. Of course you don't read random letters and blame them on me…"

"I… but… it's your writing Yami!" he hissed suddenly, taking the letters out of his pocket. Yami grabbed them out of his hands.

"Do you always carry these around then?" Yugi crossed his arms as he started to read them. He raised and eye brow and sniggered slightly.

"What's with you??" Yugi asked sourly.

"Oh nothing… it's just- these letters seem to be from someone called 'Yamii.' Bloody hell!" Yugi frowned as Yami stood up and gave him a sly smile. "You want to know what I think??" he held the letters out in front of him and ripped them up three times before throwing them to the floor. Yugi lunged at him.

"Why the hell did you do that!!?" he yelled, attempting to smack him. Yami got a hold of Yugi's arms and pinned to them to his sides and brought him as close to him as possible. So close in fact that Yugi could feel the warmth of Yami's breath on his cheek.

"Yugi I never wrote those freakin letters! I swear on my life!"

"But-it's-your-…" struggled Yugi,

"Why would I want to ruin this? Ruin us?! Yugi… aibou just listen to the voice of reason!" whispered Yami.

"Oh aye and you're that voice?!" growled Yugi.

"Well I'm the only one who seems to understand what we're going through aibou," he breathed, before letting Yugi go. Yugi frowned slightly,

"But I've got evidence!" he pointed to the letters, "… I've got…"

"You've got what? Tea's word?!" interrupted Yami, "Letters from this… 'Yamii' person!? Fuck sake!! I can't believe you're acting to stupid and childish!" Yugi cringed at the angry words as Yami breathed heavily to calm himself down. He eventually gave a sigh and looked back at Yugi again. "But you know what? Something inside is still telling me to look forward to the future… telling me that something fantastic will happen…" Yugi noticed tears building in his eyes and bit his lower lip, "…and I just want you to know…"

"Know what?" breathed Yugi.

"That you were happy once- ……..with me. And you were the very first person I ever cared about…" his voice croaked, "I do still care… but you just can't listen to the truth. You can't listen to me…. the voice of reason." He closed his eyes calmly causing a tear to roll down his cheek before he turned and walked away. Yugi stared at him as he disappeared round the corner.

"…Yami…" he said weakly, almost in a whisper. He sighed sadly as he kneeled to the floor and gathered up the ripped letters. He eyes clouded over with tears. "Why is this so hard! How can he be the voice of reason?!! I'm so confused…" The picture of Yami's depressed form came to his mind which upset him even more along with the voice of Yami ringing in his ears- over and over.

"_It's just… all these feelings… I've kept them bottled up for so long because I wasn't sure about them. But when I auditioned with you… I…I just got this magical feeling. A feeling I've never felt before for anyone else."_

OOOOOoooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOooooo

_Yugi opened his eyes suddenly and found himself surrounded by clouds. This was one of the first dreams he'd had in a week…well, one of the nicer kinds. He began to walk carefully over the candy floss coloured clouds in case he fell through them and went crashing back down to earth. He suddenly felt the cushioned floor below him disappear and he fell a short distance onto the cloud below. He gave a sigh of relief as he looked into the blue sky above._

"_Thank god for that!" he breathed. A shadow cast over him blocking out the heavenly golden rays. Yugi rolled onto his stomach and came face to face with a familiar pair of boots… "Yami??" he breathed, looking up at the smiling person._

"_The one and only…" he winked, as he held out his hand to help Yugi up. Yugi grinned as he stood up. "So I see you made it…"_

"_Erm… made it where? Yami where am I?" he asked curiously. Yami chuckled. How Yugi had missed it._

"_Well…you must have listened to the voice of reason aibou… you listened to me at last!" he gave a handsome smile. Yugi smiled blissfully back at him._

"_But…I can't believe… I mean I don't know what or who to believe…" this made Yami frown._

"_Just listen to your heart Yugi…" he gently took his hand and placed it on his chest, "…it'll always point you in the right direction…point now I'm afraid I'm not so lucky…" Yugi looked at him._

"_Why? Why are you not…" Yami took Yugi's and hand and placed it on his own chest._

"_My heart's broken Yugi…and you can only fix it…" he looked teary eyed at Yugi, "…you're the only one who makes me whole." He lowered his head. Yugi noticed he was slowly fading._

"_Y…Yami… what's happening??!" he gasped, as he noticed Yami's feet gradually fading to nothing._

"_There's no point of me being around if you don't return the same feelings… and if you don't know what you want." Yugi embraced him._

"_But you can't go!! I don't want you to leave!!" Yami hugged him tightly back and wiped away one of his tears. _

"_Just remember that I'll be here through anything… and I know something good will come out of all of this."_

"_B…but you're just a dream…" he sniffed._

"_Just believe me Yugi I __Yami __will be here for you," he smiled handsomely. Yugi laughed slightly._

"_I've missed your smile… and winks…" Yami chuckled._

"_Yugi?"_

"_Hmmm?"_

"_Yugi…Yuuuuuggggiii?"_

"Wh…what???"

"Thank fuck Yugi! You fell asleep pal…" Yugi looked about him and noticed that he was in his usual seat of the auditorium. He saw that Joey, Tristan and Ryou were all there too.

"Wh…what???" Yugi shook his head. "I… I must just be really tired. I haven't been getting much sleep lately." Ryou rolled his eyes knowingly. "Have you seen Yami?" Joey growled.

"Why the hell do you want to see that bastard?"

"I…I don't know… but… I just need to see if he's still here…" he said nervously. Ryou raised an eyebrow,

"I see… but why wouldn't he still be here?"

"Well… I… it's a long story…"

"Too long to tell us right now??" asked Tristan, picking up a few shreds of the letters that Yugi had missed.

"Y…yes… please just tell me… where is he??!!" Ryou smiled slightly and pointed behind him.

"He went backstage… he was repainting a few things on the set that almost crushed him last time…" he glanced at Joey and Tristan who both coughed in embarrassment. Yugi quickly jumped up and ran in the direction Ryou was pointing and disappeared round the corner.

"Um… what the hell was all this about??" asked Joey standing up.

"I just think he's finally listened to the voice of reason…" grinned Ryou.

"Who? Who's the voice of reason??" asked Tristan confused. Ryou just shrugged,

"Well… I've got an idea…"

**TBC…**

**Hopefully this chapter was as good as the last ones. But once again thanks for all the reviews for the previous chapter and please leave some on this one. It gives me a purpose to write ;) Thanks xx**


	7. Chapter 7

Hey again! Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter! It's still much appreciated. I didn't realise there were so many spelling errors in the last chapter!!! So I'm very sorry about that. Anyway those you have still read and enjoyed the story (even with all my mistakes :S) thanks again. Here's the next chapter.

**Domino High presents: Romeo and Juliet**

**Chapter 7**

Yami knelt on the floor backstage painting over the damaged parts of the set that had almost crushed him only a week before.

"Thank god I take art because this would have been a pain in the ass…" he chuckled to himself, as he carefully painted over the chips on a flower. It was surprisingly quiet today since there were no people running about like mad. He sighed to himself as he dipped the brush back into the paint. "Well… at least this is keeping my mind off things…" he muttered. He heard rushing footsteps from behind him and shook his head as he continued to paint.

"Morons," he muttered.

"Yami?..."

"SHIT!" jumped Yami, causing the tin of paint to spill all over him. He quickly stood up and swivelled round, "Y…Yugi… you… you scared me…" he said, sounding breathless. He shook his head to get rid of his excited expression.

"I've been looking for you…" continued Yugi seriously. This tone disappointed him so Yami busied himself with sweeping up the paint with a cloth.

"…Yuhuh… what am I getting the blame for now?" he replied casually, as he wiped his hands on his already paint covered jeans. Yugi swayed nervously.

"I… nothing…" he replied, biting his lip as he watched Yami.

"Well that makes a change eh?" laughed Yami sarcastically, wiping his hair back with his arm to avoid getting paint in it. He made his way over to the trolley to get another tin. Yugi followed and manoeuvred himself behind the trolley to face Yami.

"I just want to find out something…" he began. Yami raised an eyebrow.

"Ohhh?" he leant his elbow on the trolley, "…go on then…" Yugi came round to the same side as Yami making him tilt his head in question.

"Give me your hand… please…" Yami frowned before holding out his paint covered hand. Yugi took it and placed it on his own chest.

"Um… Yugi??" Yami said awkwardly.

"What do you feel?"

"Uh… your heart?" Yugi nodded, "My heart which only beats when you're around…"

"Well that's not safe…"

"Yami I'm serious…" he took his own hand and placed it on Yami's chest.

"There's no point looking Yugi… my heart is broken, so sad but it's true. And you're the only one who can make it whole again." Tears formed in his eyes as he suddenly embraced Yami who wrapped his arms protectively around him. He finally felt safe once more.

"Yami I love you! I never want you to leave! Don't leave me!" he sobbed.

"Why would I leave you? I'll never leave you Yugi" replied Yami, stroking his cheek.

"You will! You'll leave me because… because…"

"Damn!" Yugi looked up at Yami worriedly who just continued again, "Shh Yugi… why are you crying? There's no need..."said Yami in a whisper, as he wiped away Yugi's tears. Yugi giggled slightly.

"I don't know… I'm just… I don't know…I only know that I love you… I love you…"

"Yugi? Yugi dear… wakey-wakey… come on now…"

'_Shit… please tell me this isn't happening…' _thought Yugi drowsily, as he opened his eyes. He found himself in the sick bay on one of the beds. A smiling nurse held up his wrist and checked his pulse again.

"You gave your friend a scare…" she said in an overly happy tone.

"Who…who? Yami?"

"I think that's his name, yes. Some others showed up as well. So I sat them all outside." She beamed.

"Is Yami still there? He asked hopefully. He was relieved when the nurse nodded.

"He was the one who brought you here and wanted to make sure that you were alright when you woke up." She said, putting a cold compress on his forehead, "I'll let your friends in now," she smiled kindly, opening the door. Joey, Tristan and Ryou quickly jumped up to enter the room while Yami gave a thankful sigh before standing up slowly.

"Hey Yugi, what happened?!" asked Joey, dragging a seat beside the bed.

"Yeah we were wondering where you got to…" said Tristan, also getting a chair for both him and Ryou. They sat down and there was silence. Yami cleared his throat,

"So you feeling alright Yugi?" he asked sounding happy, leaning against the wall behind the others.

"Y…yes Yami, thank you…" he smiled, turning his head towards him.

"Good, you scared me Yugi…." He smiled back.

"Why do you care eh!!??" growled Joey, turning round to face 'the enemy.'

"Well I'm not the sort of person to run away and leave my love… my friend," he stumbled quickly. Ryou smirked to himself as he knew perfectly well what Yami was feeling. Joy suddenly stood up,

"Well I don't think you deserve to be in here after what you did to Yugi…" he started again. Yami raised an eyebrow,

"And what was it that I actually did to Yugi? I only recall embarrassing you…" he answered with a sly smile. Joey growled.

"What's made you so happy all of a sudden??" Yami looked at Yugi…

/////Flashback/////

"I've been looking for you…" continued Yugi seriously. This tone disappointed him so he busied himself with sweeping up the paint with a cloth.

"…Yuhuh… what am I getting the blame for now?" he replied casually, as he wiped his hands on his already paint covered jeans. Yugi swayed nervously.

"I… nothing…" he replied, biting his lip as he watched Yami.

"Well that makes a change eh?" laughed Yami sarcastically, wiping his hair back with his arm to avoid getting paint in it. He made his way over to the trolley to get another tin. Suddenly he heard a loud thud followed by several planks of wood toppling to the floor. He quickly turned round and gasped.

"Shit! Yugi!" he breathed, as he ran over to him. Yugi was lying on the floor in a pile of the set props and scenery decorations. He kneeled down beside him and propped Yugi's head onto his knee. "Yugi… Yugi…" he breathed worriedly, shaking his body slightly. "Fuck!" he cursed under his breath as he looked around for help. "The one day when there's an emergency there aren't any bloody fools pissing about!" he growled as he tossed pieces of the set to one side. He put his ear to Yugi's mouth and sighed thankfully when he heard him breathing. Yami quickly held up Yugi's wrist and checked for a pulse. "Thank God you're alright Yugi…" he breathed stroking his love's hair.

"Yami…" groaned Yugi. Yami looked back at Yugi's face.

"Yugi I'm here… you're going to be alright," answered Yami tearfully.

"Yami I love you… I never want you to leave…" he continued. Yami noticed Yugi was still out for the count. Yami frowned slightly and answered him,

"Why would I leave you? I'll never leave you Yugi…" he replied, stroking Yugi's cheek. _'Would he really admit this in reality?' _he thought to himself sadly. Yugi moaned again,

"But you will… you will…" he whispered softly. Yami hugged Yugi tightly as tears rolled down his cheeks.

"If you can hear me Yugi- I love you with all my heart and soul," he breathed, "I know you're sleeping but it's the only way I can tell you face to face…" he sobbed silently. He wiped his eyes with his sleeve forgetting there was paint on it. "Damn!" he hissed as he got paint in his eye. He looked back at Yugi and sighed, "It doesn't look like you'll wake up in my arms aibou…" he stood up holding Yugi bridal style in his arms and made his way to the sick bay.

"I love you…" he heard Yugi breathe softly. He smiled,

"I love you too aibou… but it's not this simple…" he finished sadly, before entering the room.

/////End Flashback/////

Yami shook his head to come out of his day dream and looked about him. He noticed they were all staring.

"What?" he asked.

"Um… you were just standing there, staring at Yugi…"said Ryou, grinning. Yami bit his lip,

"No… I was staring past him, I sort of went into my own little world for a moment," he replied, trying not to act flustered or embarrassed. He glanced back to Yugi before wandering over to the window at the opposite side of the room. Yugi watched him curiously.

'_Did that really happen? Did I confess my love to Yami? Did I even have that conversation or was it all a dream?' _he pondered to himself, taking the cold compress off his forehead and lying back down on the bed. There was an awkward silence in the room. Ryou looked around at them all before standing up and walking to the radio.

"Why don't we cheer up the scene with er... with some music…" he beamed. He switched on the radio and returned to his seat.

"Well if we have music then it would be better if we can hear the damn songs…" grumbled Tristan, crossing his arms. Ryou rolled his eyes before he was about to stand up.

"Don't bother Ryou the radio is right beside me…" smiled Yugi as he turned up the volume.

'_I finished crying at the instant that you left_

_And I can't remember where or when or how_

_And I banished every memory you and I had ever made'_ Yami slowly turned round to face everyone again when he heard the song playing. His eyes swiftly focussed on Yugi who glanced up at him.

'_When I touch you like this, And I hold you like that_

_It's so hard to believe that it's all coming back to me…' _Yami awkwardly brushed back his hair and took a deep breath before slowly letting it out.

"Well… um…" he cleared his throat, "…I think I'll just go…" he said, trying to block out the lyrics of the music.

'_It's all coming back_

_It's all coming back to me now…' _

"But why!?" blurted out Yugi. Yami turned to him and gave a half hearted smile before dropping his gaze to the floor.

"It's just…" he looked back at him, "…I've got things to… to just think about," he said sadly. Yugi frowned,

"Things like?..."

"Just thoughts and past things…" he shrugged. He looked into Yugi's eyes, "Things that people forget too easily. And besides I need to practise for this play… so when you're ready we can arrange a practise together or something. You know um… just to go over some of our scenes." He continued. Yugi nodded, "And besides I don't feel welcome in here…" he glanced over at Joey who shot him a growler. Yami tilted his head before walking closer to Yugi and bending down to the height of the bed. He gently wiped away a splodge of paint below Yugi's eye. Yugi blushed. "Much better…" smiled Yami before walking out the room. Everyone turned to Yugi who gave a nervous laugh.

"Hehe… I um… never noticed that…" he laughed as he blushed even more.

OOOOOoooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOooooo

'Farewell!  
I will omit no opportunity  
That may convey my greetings, love, to thee,' repeated Yami for the hundredth time to Ms. Williams. She nodded slightly.

"Ok… now since you've got it a bit better, I'll read Juliet's part and you just…erm…continue with what you were doing ok?" Yami sighed silently,

"Yeah that's fine…" he murmured. Ms Williams cleared her throat dramatically and the class in the auditorium fell silent.

'O, by this count I shall be much in years  
Ere I again behold my Romeo!' began Ms Williams sounding over dramatic as her voice boomed out to the audience. Yami rolled his eyes. Yugi entered the auditorium with his friends and quickly sat down in his usual seat near the middle of the room. Yami saw Yugi out of the corner of his eye.

'Farewell!  
I will omit no opportunity…' He replied closing his eyes sadly as he turned away from Ms Williams and looked out to where Yugi was sitting  
'…That may convey my greetings, love, to thee.'

'O think'st thou we shall ever meet again?' she cooed, suddenly grabbing his hand. Many of his classmates sniggered.

"Erm… is she even allowed to do that?…" whispered Joey to Tristan, laughing slightly at Yami's expression. Yugi couldn't help showing a smile and let out a chuckle.

'Erm… I…I doubt it not; and all these woes shall serve  
For er… sweet discourses in our time to come…' he frowned as he gently pulled his hand out of her grasp. _'Talk about being caught up in the moment…' _he thought to himself. He jumped slightly as he noticed her trying to lunge forward and give him a hug. Yami dived out of the way. _'Is this bloody legal!!??' _his brain shrieked.

'O God, I have… an ill-divining soul!  
Methinks…' The whole class was laughing at Yami's desperate attempts to avoid her hugs. "THIS- IS- NOT- A- COMEDY!!!!!!!!" she shrieked out of character. Yami froze on the spot as everyone else stopped laughing and sat in silence.

' Ahem…I see thee, now thou art below,  
As one dead in the bottom of a tomb:  
Either my eyesight fails, or thou look'st pale.' She continued sounding slightly peeved off but still as dramatically as ever. Yami glanced back up to Yugi-knowing he was safe from further embraces- and recited his lines just for him.

'And trust me, love, in my eye so do you:  
Dry sorrow drinks our blood...Adieu, adieu!' Everyone clapped and cheered. Ms Williams curtsied as Yami just gave a handsome grin.

"Well apart from that little hugging phobia…"

"He-he…" laughed Yami nervously.

"… that was… what do you kids say now a days?? Cool!" she chirped giving a thumbs up. Yami cringed.

'_What's it with adults trying to be cool??' _"Erm… thanks…" _'Never say that to me again!_' Ms Williams turned to the class and noticed Yugi.

"Ahh Yugi dear how're you feeling?" she asked walking towards him. Yugi smiled weakly.

"Um… a bit better… I don't think I'll be able to act today… I'm erm… still a bit light headed…" he lied. Ms Williams nodded her head sympathetically.

"Yami come over here a minute…" he called. Yami slowly walked to meet them, "…you don't have to worry Yugi is fine. You were worried earlier so here he is…" she beamed. Yami looked at Yugi and smiled kindly.

"Yeah… I went and saw him earlier but it's good to hear…"

"No more panicking ok?! That won't help your leading partner get any better. So if you're not careful Yugi you'll lose your part and I'll have it!" she chuckled, before walking back towards the stage.

"Yeah… fun…"replied Yami sarcastically and turned back to Yugi, "… please tell me you'll recover quickly…" he chuckled with a wink.

"Yeah… hopefully…" breathed Yugi.

**TBC…**

**Hope you liked and hopefully there aren't any spelling mistakes this time :P Please leave your comments as I always like to see if I still have happy readers. I have a vague idea of what's going to happen next so I'll hopefully have it completed soon. Thank you once again and for reading.**


	8. Chapter 8

Well that's this chapter finally done. Wow it wasn't as easy as I thought But what the heck here you go, chapter 8. Hope you enjoy ;)

**Domino High presents: Romeo and Juliet**

**Chapter 8**

So it seemed that everything might be getting back on track with the two. They had been talking more- well only slightly. What also made Yami annoyed was that whenever they had private rehearsals together Yugi wouldn't utter a word.

"So are we just going to sit here in silence and not talk like idiots?" sighed Yami for the umpteenth time during the period. Yugi shook his head as he busied himself with flicking through his script.

"Well technically… we have been talking…" he shrugged.

"In Shakespearian. OK… um… can't I talketh with art Yugi?" he teased. He was pleased when he saw a grin appear on Yugi's face. "Common aibou…"

"Don't call me that!" snapped Yugi. He noticed Yami flinch which made him bite his lip in guilt. Yami looked up at Yugi again feeling hurt.

"Fine. Yugi. Why must it be like this?" There was no reply. "Look, I swear I never wrote those let…"

"Yami just leave it will you? Just forget it. Forget about everything…"

"But… but how can I? You were my life, my soul," he paused, "… and my heart still belongs to you… only you. Forgetting about all of that would be like losing my sanity."

"Well… I… you…"

"Would it make a difference if I told you that no one else could love you the same way that I do?" continued Yami. Yugi looked up at him and their eyes met. He noticed the glimmer of tears forming in Yami's eyes.

"Yami I … I don't know… no one has ever said anything like this to me…" he hesitated, "… but I can't… I don't know how or…" Finally Yami's tears silently rolled down his cheeks.

"Don't you see what you mean to me? I've never shed tears for anyone in my life. Doesn't that prove that I care about you?"

"Yami, please just stop putting me on the spot like this. You realise this is hard for me as much as it is for you…"

"Hard!? It's worse than that! What I feel Yugi is pain, anguish, fear-the whole lot!" he croaked slightly as his voice began to grow louder.

"Yami if you'd only listen to what I've got to say. If you would just let me finish you'll get the better picture!" shouted Yugi, throwing his script to the floor.

"Listen to what!? More lies?! No I can't stand anymore lies from people! I never knew that losing someone so close to my heart would result in fear!"

"Well if you'd just shut the fuck up then it wouldn't seem so bad! It's not just you who feels…"

"I want everything back to normal. I want no more fighting… no more torment…"

"Just listen to me! You're not listening!" he yelled, storming over to him so he stood inches from him. "Listen! That's what you're not doing!"

"… you and me…"

"YAMI!"

"… together…"

"BLOODY HELL! JUST LISTEN!!" screamed Yugi, swiping the script out of Yami's hands. He breathed heavily to calm himself down as Yami just stared at him. He eventually sighed before kneeling down and picking up the scattered paper of the script.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Tea stood at the door looking through the open crack.

"Excellent… I bet Yami has never seen that side of his precious little Yugi…" she sneered to herself, as she watched the pair shouting at each other.

"_Hard!? This is more… what I feel is pain Yugi…"_ Tea raised an eyebrow.

"Yamikins still likes this twerp?! Even after all of this? After all the time Yugi has completely ignored him? Fucking idiot!" she hissed.

"_YAMI!" _she watched Yugi storm up to Yami with his fists clenched.

"…_together…" _

"_BLOODY HELL! JUST LISTEN!!" _Tea breathed in as she watched Yugi knock the script from Yami's hands. Tea rubbed her hands together with glee as she hungrily waited for more action. The two were just staring at one another until Yugi knelt down and began picking up the script.

"HA! True love never dies indeed! Well it's dead and buried now by the look of things. There's nothing to worry about now." She flicked her hair back over her shoulder before turning away from the door. She stopped in her tracks when she heard Yugi's voice. Tea huffed before she turned back to her spy hole. "What the hell is the worm saying now!!?" she grumbled.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Yami… I… I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me." Yami silently joined him on the floor to gather the sheets. He wiped away a tear before bundling a few sheets together. Yami sighed after a few moments of silence and summoned up the courage to look at Yugi. When he did he was surprised to see a concerned face looking back at him. He gave a half hearted smile before sitting down where he knelt. "Yami, I'm truly sorry… please… just say something to me." Yami raised an eyebrow at the sound of longing in Yugi's voice.

"No Yugi. It's not your fault. I'm sorry for putting you on the spot like that. That just wasn't right. Forgive me? If you don't I'll understand…" he lay down on his back and put his arms behind his head, "… and if I could I'd apologise for those letters. But I can't because I didn't write them."

"I just… I just miss the laughs we used to have… and how we could tell each other anything," he replied as he continued to pick up the paper.

"Hmm… I know. I miss that too. But shit like this happens when people meddle in others' lives." _'Stupid bitch Tea!!!' _he growled to himself. Yugi nodded slightly as he organised the pages into their original order.

"Well nothing lasts forever…" said Yugi sadly as he handed the script to Yami who sat up.

"Thanks. Well I thought that we would last forever. But I guess that forever is shorter than I thought…" He looked over to Yugi and noticed his sad expression. "Well this will have to do then. But it's nice…"

"What do you mean?" asked Yugi confused.

"Well one thing that I fear is that we stop talking. So I've at least got one good thing for me…" Yugi smiled.

"Yeah… I can't imagine me without you… I mean… I couldn't imagine us never talking…"

"What did you say?"

"Erm… I couldn't imagine us never talking?" blushed Yugi. Yami grinned.

"No… before that…" he nudged Yugi playfully making him to topple over onto his side.

"Nothing!" he giggled as Yami began to tickle him.

"How I've missed that laugh!" he chuckled. He stopped tickling Yugi and sat back down on the floor. Suddenly Yugi pounced on him, causing him to topple backwards onto the floor. Winded, he looked up at Yugi who was leaning over him, his cheeks flushed pink. He blinked his eyes several times before smiling dreamily up at Yugi, who returned the gesture. The pounding sensation of his heart which Yugi hadn't felt in a while had returned. That magical feeling when their skin touched tingled throughout his whole body. So could all of the things that had happened over the past few weeks all be because of jealous meddling? So Yami could be telling the truth. It could be Tea who had taken advantage of him. But even though positive thoughts were finally flooding back to him, the possibility that this could be a sudden rush of bottled up hormones weighed him down inside. If only he could have that care free feeling back once again.

"Yami… I… think that… I…"

"Yamikins!!" The door burst open to reveal Tea. Yami scowled.

'_What the hell does this bitch want now?' _he grumbled to himself.

"Ms Williams wants us to do our scene together- privately," she said, glancing down at the two on the floor.

"Right now? We were… were in the middle of the…um… death scene…" lied Yami, as Yugi quickly got off him and sat on the floor.

"Yeah… I know…" her eyes glinted, "… but we must perfect our scene or the whole play is ruined!" she replied dramatically.

"Oh aye… most important…" sniggered Yugi. Tea scowled at him before twisting her face into a smile.

"Well I'm shocked at your behaviour Yugi. After all I've helped you with," she sighed, sounding sickly sweet. Yugi fell silent.

'_I think I'm gonna be sick…' _thought Yami.

"And anyway I don't see why two people who don't like each other should be forced to work together for ages,"

"Uh… yeah… suffer…" frowned Yugi.

"Anyway I'll gladly have Yamikins for the rest of the period," she giggled, flicking her hair over her shoulder.

'_I otta cut that dumb hair off…'_ "You make me sick,"he said through gritted teeth.

"What was that Yamikins?" she asked turning back to him.

"I said… well let's be quick. We'll have to be if we want a rehearsal before the end of class," he huffed as he stood up. She smiled at him before making her way out of the room. "Yeah common-common bitch… er… Tea…" Yugi sniggered as he watched the pair leave and close the door. When they had gone he stared blankly at the floor and sighed. He heard the door open again which made him look up. Yami appeared round the side of the door.

"Ohhh… Just to tell you that I can't imagine me without you either Yugi," he winked before closing the door again. Yugi shook his head as he gave a broad smile.

**TBC…**

**Well that took time! Well again sorry for the delay. Writer's block is the worst thing to have when writing something like this. I apologise if it's not as good as you expected, I've just got back into the way of things. But please leave your comments on the chapter while I get my ideas sorted for the next one. Hope you enjoyed it. Thanks again! **


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you to all of those who commented on the last chapter. Again I apologise for the delay. Please leave your comments and I hope you enjoy.

**Domino High presents: Romeo and Juliet**

**Chapter 9**

Yugi sat at the lunch table with his usual friends after the English class. He hadn't seen Yami since he'd been dragged off for a rehearsal with Tea. He sighed to himself. For the first time in weeks he was on cloud nine and actually smiling! Whatever spark that existed between them before had returned. Was it even stronger than before? That, Yugi didn't know. But every time he caught a glimpse of Yami, Yugi could feel his heart flutter in his chest. This was the rekindled love that he'd seen in the movies. This was the feeling of falling for someone all over again…

"How romantic…" he breathed, resting his cheek on his palm.

"What was that Yugi?" asked Joey, while chomping away at his burger.

"I…er… nothing… I was just thinking about-stuff-and-things?" he hesitated. Ryou grinned.

"Ohh? And what stuff is this then Yugi?" Yugi blushed.

"Well…It's hard to explain… you know? And it's hard to put into words…" he blushed even more.

"Ooooo Yugi's got a crush! So who's the lucky girl???!" asked Tristan ruffling his hair.

"Arghhh! Stop that! It's no one…"

"Yuhuh…" smirked Ryou. Yugi rolled his eyes before resting his head on his palms again.

"You not hungry Yugi?" Yugi glanced up at Joey and shook his head.

"No…I don't really feel like eating…" he mumbled. He received some concerned looks before they all returned to their lunch. Five minutes went by in silence. In that time Joey and Tristan had devoured his meal and Ryou had whipped out his own copy of 'Romeo and Juliet.'

"It's a good play this aint it?" came Ryou's voice from behind the book.

"Yeah… if you say so…" sniggered Joey. Ryou raised an eyebrow.

"And have you learned all of your lines yet?"

"Erm..."

"Figures… have you learned your lines Yugi?"

'_Would it make a difference if I told you that no one else could love you the same way that I do?'_

"Yugi?"

'_I can't imagine me without you either Yugi'_

"Earth to Yugi!!"

"Wha…what? What did you say?"

"I asked if you'd learned all of your lines…"

"Uh… yeah I have… Ms Williams would be on my case if I hadn't…"

"See! How come Yugi can learn all of his lines before you?!"

"Well…um… that's Yugi. I just need longer…"

"I'll say!" sniggered Ryou. Joey scowled before putting his hands behind his head. And then there was silence.

"Wow… this table is jumping aint it?!" came a sarcastic chuckle. Yugi's breath caught in his throat making him cough. Joey and Tristan scowled while Ryou gave a cheery wave.

"What the hell are you wanting Romeo?" grumbled Joey, shifting in his seat slightly. Yami grinned slyly,

"I don't have a trifle behind my back if that's why you're acting weird. But I didn't come here to be insulted or defend myself…" Joey glared at him, "… here for you..." Yami handed Yugi over a script. "You left this in the practise room we were in…"

"Oh, thanks. I didn't realise it was missing," blushed Yugi.

"Well you're lucky that you've got me eh?" he winked. "You not having any lunch?" he asked concerned.

"Nah I don't feel like anything…"

"Well that makes two… but I found something even better then food…" he smiled. Yugi blushed a deeper colour of red.

"So… was that a random conversation carried on from earlier?" asked Ryou.

"Yes and no…" Yami quickly replied, shrugging his shoulders.

"Yamikins!" Yami took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"…Bugger…"

"Yamikins, why did you run off??" Yami slouched before opening his eyes and gave a fake smile.

"What makes you think that I RAN off?" he mumbled as Tea linked arms with him.

"Well when I turned away for a few seconds and then looked back you were gone…" she said sweetly.

'_Don't be sick-don't be sick…' _Everyone at the table sniggered. Yami rolled his eyes.

"That was me… er… running away… for lunch…" he replied through gritted teeth, gradually growing more annoyed because of the 'thing' latched onto his arm. "Or did you forget that it was lunch time Tea?"

"Of course I didn't…" she smiled, her grip tightening on his arm. "Oooo have you been working out!" she squealed, squeezing Yami's toned arm.

"Er… no, not really…" he grumbled.

"Oooo how I'd love to hold onto you every day…" she giggled, nudging him in the side.

"You can let go anytime now…" breathed Yugi angrily.

"I bet you **do** work out…" she continued squeezing his arm.

"Anytime… let go…" he glared at her. _'BLOODY LET GO!' _

"Er… Tea can you let go… you're cutting off my circulation… and I'm beginning to realise what it's like to feel claustrophobic." After long last he pulled his arm from her grasp, rubbing his wrist slightly.

"But I was thinking about you coming to sit with me and the girls at my table. You know… since you're not sitting anywhere else…"

"Well…I…um…"

"He's sitting with us!" blurted out Yugi. He bit his lip once he said it.

"I see…" said Tea dangerously as she shot a look at him.

"I…I even saved him a seat…" stammered Yugi, pulling out a chair from beside him.

"Oh thanks Yugi… I was looking for a chair. And besides we all discussed this in English…" he lied.

"Yup… sure did…" smiled Ryou. Tristan gave a small nod whereas Joey continued to scowl at him.

"But I didn't see all of you talking…"

"So is that all you do during English? Stalk your Yamikins and see who he's talking to? What a great life you have Tea…" sniggered Joey, his eyes still on Yami.

"I… NO! What do you think I am!? A psycho??!"

"You just gave the answer to us there mate… so just run along and find another play mate…" yawned Tristan, leaning lazily back in his chair. Tea scowled before turning away and walking towards her table.

"Erm… thank you?" said Yami hesitantly.

"Well no one deserves being dragged into the clutches of Tea. It's a fate worse than death," shrugged Tristan. Yami sighed in relief, "…but don't get me wrong we still hate you…" he laughed.

"Some more than others…" said Joey under his breath. Yami heard him and gave Joey a deadly stare.

"What was that Joey?" asked Ryou.

"Nothing…. Nothing at all…" he grumbled. Awkward silence.

"So how've rehearsals been for you lately?" asked Ryou happily. Yami sighed,

"It's been quite bad for a while actually… but today was great…" he glanced at Yugi who smiled back. "But hopefully things will cheer up soon. Well it better…" he chuckled. "But every performer has their ups and downs… some more than others I guess." Joey snorted before taking a swig of his juice. Yami glared at him, "But then there are others who are immune to any pain or emotions… or have a tendency to hate everything or everyone that moves…" Joey angrily cleared his throat at Yami's comment.

"Well everything will or should be great from now on…" smiled Yugi.

"Really? But how do you…"

"Just say that it's a gut feeling…" he gave a small wink which made Yami chuckle.

"What?" asked Tristan, looking rather confused.

"I… nothing… just something from earlier I guess…" coughed Yami, trying to draw everyone else away from his flushed cheeks. Yugi grinned as he watched Yami acting flustered. Ryou raised an eyebrow as he watched the two.

"So… you are talking again… right?" They looked at him.

"Right…" they said in unison, Yami still sounding slightly angry

"No more fall outs?"

"Hope not…" they both said again.

"Yeah, I'll believe it when I see it…" shrugged Joey. Yami leant on his hands as the others carried on talking. Every so often he received a disapproving stare from Joey and glances from Tea at the other table.

"Why me!?" he sighed silently. The bell rang, indicating the end of lunch. There was a hustle and bustle of students pushing in their seats and leaving the café. Yami lazily got up off his seat and slung his bag over his shoulder. Another two more classes and he could go home. He grumbled when he remembered his next classes.

"Double bloody maths…" he said aloud. Yugi laughed and gave him a playful nudge. Yami smiled as he watched Yugi in front of him. Well… it wouldn't be so bad. He finally had Yugi speaking to him properly again and that was all he needed. This time nothing -not even the manipulative words of Tea- could make them fall out again. But a pit of doubt still lay in his stomach. Would things ever return to what they once had? Was it just going to be Yami and Yugi, best friends forever? He felt a small jolt in his heart when Yugi turned back and laughed with the others. Oh cruel fate, why must these feelings be hidden from the one he loved? He didn't know whether these quickly returning feelings were just out of sheer stupidity or if his heart still belonged to Yugi. Is it possible to fall head over heels for someone this suddenly? These questions swirled in his mind as he and the gang made their way to maths. In a world of his own –and his mind trying to unscramble his feelings- he walked by his class. Yugi turned round and pulled Yami into the room.

"God sake Yami! I know you hate maths but come on…" he chuckled. Yami shook his head.

"So…sorry Yugi… my mind was away for a moment," he said whilst rubbing his temples. Yugi rolled his eyes as they made their way to the usual desk and sat down. They both began to busy themselves by taking out their jotters and text books. Yami looked at the heart he had etched into the wood of the desk and slowly covered it with his things to hide it from view.

**TBC…**

**Sorry again about the delay. I just haven't had the time lately to relax and sit down at the computer to actually write something. Hopefully you enjoyed it and please leave your comments. Fingers crossed that the next chapter is up sooner this time. Thanks xx**


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks to all of those who reviewed the previous chapter. I'm glad to see that people are still enjoying the story. So here's the next chapter for you all. Hope you enjoy ;)

**Domino High presents: Romeo and Juliet**

**Chapter 10**

"No-no-NO! How many times must we go through this scene folks?! Mr Wheeler, throughout that entire scene you were trying to tear chunks out of Yami rather than killing Ryou!!" Joey sneered as she put her hands on her temples, "…and for heaven's sake Ryou, when you die… just stay dead!!" Ryou lifted his head up off the floor.

"But Miss, they have to respect the dead guy on the floor…" he shrugged innocently.

"Well they'll show you more respect if I don't try to grab their ankles and trip them up!! I'm surrounded by morons!" she finished quietly while the rest of the class sniggered to each other, as she opened her infamous note book and began scribbling. "A week until opening night so we shouldn't have this nonsense…" she began to huff again, making the class fall silent. Yami casually twirled his sword in his fingers whilst Joey scuffed his shoes at the stage floor. Yami glanced over and frowned.

"Guessing he's imagining my face is there…" he sniggered to himself, as Ms Williams finally closed her book.

"Again."

"Again?!" groaned several class mates.

"Yes… well… from the Romeo and Tybalt fight for the moment. So if that goes well I shall be happy." She said rolling her eyes. Everyone on stage went back to their original starting places. Ryou sighed before lying back down on the floor while Yami knelt down beside him.

'Here comes the furious Tybalt back again,' began Grant.

'Alive in triumph, and Mercutio slain!

Away to heaven, respective lenity,

And fire-eye'd fury be my conduct now!' Yami took hold of 'Mercutio's limp hand and lay his head on it and closed his eyes.

'Staying for thine to keep him company,

Either thou, or I, or both, must go with him.' He opened his eyes and looked angrily at 'Tybalt.' Joey gave an evil smile and laughed as he walked over to him.

'Thou wretched boy, that didst consort him here,

Shalt with him hence.' He continued with his swagger and stopped to look down at Yami. He scowled before letting go of Ryou's hand and slowly standing up moving his hand slowly towards his sword.

'This shall determine…' Joey quickly drew his sword and swiped at Yami causing him to fall back.

'Arghh! This shall determine that!!' he breathed, drawing his own sword. There were several clangs when the swords met. Joey took a lunge at Yami just missing his shoulder. "What the hell!?" grumbled Yami through gritted teeth as Joey swiped again at his torso. His back hit the wall. "This isn't what we practised!" panted Yami as Joey raised his sword.

"Pity… Romeo needs to practise before a fight… not so tough now." Yami dodged another dramatic stab from Joey by ducking and rolling across the floor. In the process he dropped his sword which slid out of reach. He scrambled towards it but Joey got there first and stood on it.

"What is your problem? Get a grip!" hissed Yami as he tried to get his sword from under Joey's foot.

"I have… on your sword. Ha!" Yami growled as Joey stamped on his has hand.

"Fucking oaf!" he said painfully as he swiped at Joey's legs with his foot. Joey was knocked off balance and fell to the floor. Yami quickly picked up his sword and jumped up again. There were a few concerned gasps from the students who looked over worriedly at Ms Williams. However she seemed to be enjoying herself.

"Cheap shot!" grunted Joey, as he got back onto his feet.

"Suits you…" he grinned, giving Joey a sarcastic bow. Joey swiped again but this time Yami was ready. The swords met in mid air as their masters gritted their teeth to fight back their opponent. Joey entwined the swords and dragged Yami forward towards him. Yami jumped in fright as Joey grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer until they were practically nose to nose. Both of them were out of breath.

"What makes you think that you can be a cheeky shit towards me and then I'll be your friend again? I'm not pathetic that way," he panted as he backed Yami against the prop cart.

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about!" struggled Yami, "Just get a grip… for Yugi's sake!" Joey elbowed Yami hard in the face before dropping him to the floor.

"You think that's going to get me on your side? Even after all the dumb things you have done- you think everything will just be a bed of roses? Nah don't think so…" Yami clutched his face in pain as he gripped his sword in his hand again.

"Won't you just fucking die already!!! I can't take this scene anymore!!!" he yelled. He thrust his sword under Joey's arm who in return gave him another hard elbow- this time in the nose. Yami yelped in agony, now clutching his bleeding nose. "Arghhh… SHIT!" he breathed silently. Grant timidly came over towards Yami,

'R…Romeo, away be gone!

Th…The citizens are up, and Tybalt slain

Stand not amaz'd: the Prince will doom thee…" Grant looked at Yami in concern and bewilderment.

'O, I am a Fortune's fool,' he replied, still holding his nose but trying not to show any pain. He finally hurried off stage and got out of sight from all his class mates. When he did so, he let out a short gasp of pain before sliding down the wall offstage.

"Bravo! Bravo! That was amazing! I could feel the anger and tension between the two characters throughout the performance. Amazing acting skills! I know two people who are getting merits!" she chirped.

"Acting skills my ass…" he mumbled, as he scowled at Joey who was rubbing his legs. "Fucking dumb bastard… you got off lucky! Arghhhh! IF I COULD JUST…"

"If you could just do what?" Yami jumped.

"Yugi… oh god I didn't know you were there…" he sighed, avoiding all eye and contact.

"Well there's no point hiding it! It's hard not to see the blood…" said Yugi rolling his eyes. He fumbled in his jeans pocket. "Here… you want some tissues? Actually it's not a matter of wanting. Just take them," he handed Yami a packet of tissues. Yami accepted them gratefully.

"Thanks… red isn't my colour anyway…" he replied giving a small chuckle.

"Jeez… what am I going to do with you two? You can't even stop fighting during rehearsals?"

"He started it! And he bloody ended it… literally!" he grumbled, dabbing at his bleeding nose.

"You started it with the whole trifle thing didn't you?!"

"Had it coming…" replied Yami huffily through the tissue. Yugi sighed and sat on the floor beside him.

"Look… I don't care either way… I just don't want you two taking chunks out of each other at every opportune moment…" Yami brought out another tissue and began to wipe the splatters of blood off his face.

"I understand Yugi… but why does he despise me so? I mean… yeah sure we've had our disagreements… and stuff that happened with you and I…" he cleared his throat, "… but he doesn't have any reason to treat me… well… basically like shit." Yugi rolled his eyes again.

"Well I dunno… I don't know why…" he watched Yami clean the last part of his face and pocket the bloody tissues. He smirked as he watched Yami gingerly touch his nose and the skin around it. Yami looked at him,

"What?"

"Nothing…" grinned Yugi.

"Seriously."

"Nothing… I just find it hard to believe that the great Yami Atem has been brought down with a sore nose."

"Hey it's sore ok!?" he laughed.

"Is it sore to the touch?" asked Yugi. Yami raised an eyebrow,

"I'm not capable of giving Eskimo kisses if that's what you're after Yugi…" Yugi blushed which made Yami smile. Yugi frowned.

"What?"

"Nothing…" replied Yami tapping his knees.

"Yami! Don't annoy me!" he pouted. Yami laughed.

"It's nothing Yugi… nothing for you to know about…" he smirked, leaning his head back against the wall and looking up at the ceiling. The two heard the end of period bell ring which made them both sigh. "Another period of this then?"

"Mhm…" replied Yugi, leaning his head on Yami's shoulder. Yami's heart gave a jolt. "But I suppose it has to be done… a week to go mind…"

"Yeah… I know… cant wait for this to be over," sighed Yami. Yugi lifted his head and looked at Yami.

"What do you mean?"

"Well I just want things… aghh it doesn't matter…" he said, ruffling Yugi's hair.

"Suit yourself…" shrugged Yugi. "…I won't help you with your problems…" Yugi glanced at Yami slyly.

"What makes you think I have problems!?" asked Yami shocked.

"You're just not telling me that's all… you shouldn't carry the burden of your problems by yourself you know." Yami looked at Yugi who revealed a warm smile. Yami smiled back.

"I'll keep that in mind…" he replied.

"Yugi!! I need you for the scene with Juliet and the nurse…"came Ms Williams' voice from the stage.

"Guess that's me then…" sighed Yugi, standing up.

"Yugi… can you do me a favour?"

"Yeah sure…" Yami grinned.

"Give Tea a punch for me…" Yugi laughed before playfully pushing Yami over.

"Just because you enjoy fighting people on stage doesn't mean I do!" he laughed.

Yami sat up, leant back on the wall and crossed his arms, as he watched Yugi leave for the stage.

**TBC…**

**I don't seem to be doing too well when I say that I'm trying to get the chapters up sooner next time!! Lol. But I try :P Well I hope that you all had a great Christmas and I wish you all the health and happiness for 2008 xx.**


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys! Thank you so much for the comments! Hope you all had a great New Year and didn't suffer as much as I did cough-hangover-cough lol. Well here's the next chapter up for you all.

**Domino High presents: Romeo and Juliet**

**Chapter 11**

Day before opening night. A whole day of rehearsals and it's easy to believe that it was busier than usual. Everyone was rushing around making sure that their costumes and props were ready for the next day. Most of the principal cast were hovering at their stands, sorting out their outfits for the multiple costume changes they had throughout the play. Things hadn't changed much. Joey still gave Yami deadly stares whilst Yami kept trying to find new ways to trip up and hurt him. But today Yami was completely in his own world. He couldn't care less about the ugly mug giving him growlers from across the room… or Tea trying to get Ms Williams to allow her to share the same dressing room as him. Fair enough it made him sick inside but he was too preoccupied with thoughts and feelings. Once again it was a battle of the wits. Should he or should he not like Yugi? Was this all because of his stupid hormones? Or was this the true feeling of love? He sighed to himself. He still felt hurt and betrayed that Yugi couldn't trust him with the whole situation beforehand. And how could he believe that bitch over him!? This is what made him angry and emotional sometimes. Late at night he'd usually find himself crying himself to sleep over the whole thing. He always thought it was stupid to get himself this worked up. But how could he help it? How could he not feel hurt? How could he not feel alone? He loved Yugi and it was as if he had just been tossed aside at the slightest accusation. For the umpteenth time, he reshuffled his hangers to make it look like he was doing something. To be honest, he couldn't actually be bothered being here. For the past few weeks he wished that this play could just end. It had screwed everything up…

"Bloody Shakespeare, who listens to you anyway…" he mumbled.

"I happen to find Shakespeare's words very appealing actually…" Yami jumped and turned round, "I think you've shuffled your costumes enough dear."

"I… sorry Miss… I was just…"

"…In a world of your own? Everyone can see that…" she finished. Yami glanced around him and noticed several class mates looking at him. He gave an embarrassed wave. "I thought you were going to break the whole stand the way you were going… If you're having troubles please don't take it out on my things." Yami's cheeks flushed bright red.

"Sorry Miss…" Ms Williams sighed.

"Well since you seem to be finished, I have another task for you." She handed him a small notebook. "I want you to go under the stage…"

"Under the stage?" asked Yami puzzled.

"Through the trap door yes… anyway…"

"There's a trap door?" Ms Williams ignored Yami's reply and began walking towards the main stage and handed him a small torch.

"And I want you to switch on all the separate light boxes…" she grabbed the book off of him and flipped it open. "Set all the boxes to high, medium or low… it says which one on each diagram." She abruptly handed it back, almost making him drop his torch. "Each box has its number on it in white marker. There are a lot of them so make sure you read the things correctly. I don't have time to sort 42 boxes…"

"42!! But why do we…"

"Back ups dear! Back ups!" she replied with a shrill voice. They reached the trap door towards the back of the stage. Yami never knew that there was a trap door… "Three separate lights in each box. And before you ask dear there are three lights on every bar…" she huffed in a 'it's completely obvious' tone.

"Ok… that's fine. I'll cope."

"Well if you need help then I can easily call over someone else to help you. I think Tea…"

"NO!" Ms Williams looked at him with a startled expression. Yami laughed nervously, "er… I mean no thank you. It's fine." He gave his handsome smile which made Ms Williams sigh before walking away. He switched on his torch before sliding down through the trap door. "The last person I need near me anyway!!" he grumbled.

OOOOOoooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOooooo

Half an hour later the lunch bell rang so all the students made a run for the café. 1) get their lunch and 2) get away from Ms Williams. Yami- who had decided to eat his lunch 10 minutes ago- continued flicking switches on the light boxes.

"They should get the janny to do this…" he said for the sixth time. "First dumb Shakespeare, then dumb Ms Williams… OUCH!" he looked at the ground to see what had hit him on the head. He picked up the packet and shone his torch on it, "… and now some feckin peanuts!" he shouted.

"God sake! Calm down man!! They're only peanuts…" Ryou appeared at the trap door.

"Why are you throwing peanuts at me anyway?" grumbled Yami. Ryou laughed.

"Well I figured that you would be hungry so I thought I'd bring you something to eat. But there's a sign outside that says do not feed the animal… so I threw them to make sure teach didn't see." Yami laughed along with him.

"Oh ha-ha! Such a comedian!"

"So you coming then?" asked Ryou. Yami shook his head.

"Nah not at the moment… I'll just finish this off and I'll meet ya…" He flicked another switch and ticked off the diagram on the page.

"Alright… bye then." Yami gave him a wave and Ryou disappeared. For the next five minutes there was only the sound of clicking switches until the sound of footsteps made him stop. Silence… until…

'O Romeo, Romeo! Werefore art thou Romeo?

Deny thy father, and refuse thy name;

Or, thou wilt not, but be sworn my love

And I'll no longer be a Capulet.'

"Yugi?" whispered Yami as he peered out of the trap door. And sure enough it was.

"No… it has to be better then that…" he heard him mumble before reciting the lines again. He found himself resting his head in his hands and watching him dreamily.

'What's in a name? That which we call a rose

By any other name would smell as sweet.' He stopped reciting and sat down cross legged on the floor.

"I'm so confused…" he sighed. Yami raised his head and listened intently. "Love… it's like a rose but with thorns. It doesn't have that sweet smell forever. It never has a happily ever after…"

"Sure it does Yugi…" whispered Yami.

"Romeo and Juliet is exactly the same. Sure they die together but what's so happy about that!? I mean… Cinderella is happy love… Snow White… me and Yami…" he paused and then lay down on his back. "What am I saying… that's not happy love either…" Yami frowned. "It's over… that's not exactly happy. Arghhhh!" he rolled over onto his front. "I'm just so confused! I want to tell Yami but I can't! I want to patch us up… but I can't!" Images of their past romance flashed through his mind, bringing tears to his eyes. Even the scene last week came to mind, when he leant his head on Yami's shoulder. The same magical sensation had come over him that day. It was as if things were like they once were. Only that kind of sensation came from Yami. "I can't even look him in the eye anymore! It's that bad!" he gulped. Tears began to roll down his cheeks. "I don't want to deal with this anymore! I can't take this pain! I have to get it sorted!" he wept. Yami bit his lip.

'_Does Yugi still feel uncomfortable with our past? Is he starting to regret it… regret us?' _He looked back over to Yugi. His head was buried in his arms.

"I've put him through too much pain!!" Yami bit his lip again. He never liked seeing Yugi like this. Maybe it was also time for him to let go… He shook this thought out of his head.

"Never… I…I…love him…" he breathed, wiping a single tear of his own away. "And that's never going to change. Even if Yugi doesn't return my same feelings again, I can go through love's pain for as long as it takes." He pushed himself up onto the stage and made his way towards Yugi. It was like Yugi's sadness was seeping through his skin and making him feel the same way- lonely, afraid and confused- all at once. He sat down next to Yugi and immediately brought him up and pulled him into a hug. Without even questioning Yugi wrapped his arms around him and cried into his chest. Something inside him knew it was Yami so he didn't need to look. Only Yami could turn a simple hug into something beautiful.

"Yugi… shhhh… please don't cry…" cooed Yami, rocking him slightly. Yugi sniffed and wiped away his tears with the back of his hand. "I can't recognise you behind all these tears…" he said, almost in a whisper. Yugi closed his eyes at the sound of Yami's voice. For the first time in weeks he felt safe. The embrace of Yami's arms protected him from the world around him. He felt warm inside. He felt whole. Yugi laid his head against Yami's chest and listened to the gentle beat of his heart. Yami stroked Yugi's hair and closed his eyes. "The world is sad enough without your tears Yugi…" he said softly.

"I…I'm sorry…" gulped Yugi, wiping more tears away.

"Why should you be sorry?" asked Yami looking at him with concern. Yugi shook his head.

"It's… just I keep ending up looking weak…around you. And…"

"Yugi! For god sake worry about you for a change rather than everyone else…" he wiped Yugi's face with the sleeve of his jumper. "Look… I know that something is wrong. But if you don't want to talk then fair enough." Yugi looked at him, still holding tightly onto his top. He sniffed,

"Sometimes… a person needs to take care of things by himself…"

"Well, a wise true friend said to me only a couple of days ago 'you shouldn't carry the burden of your problems by yourself,'" he quoted, before smiling warmly down at Yugi who gave a small smile back.

"I guess…" he shrugged slightly, laying his head back down on Yami's shoulder.

"Is that all you've got to say?" laughed Yami, "I guess?" he shook his head and tutted, "You should respect your own advice Yugi. It was one of the most meaningful things I heard that day. Now come on… I hate seeing you like this… I want my Yugi back." He smiled, stroking his hair gently. Yugi blushed at the gesture.

"I'm surprised that you still care and act so sympathetically towards me…" he sighed with a hint of sadness. Yami's grip tightened around him.

"This is what I'm here for… to keep you safe. To keep all the people I love and care about safe."

**TBC…**

**Thought I'd end it there lol. Hope you liked it. Please leave your comments so I can hopefully get the next chapter up a bit quicker. Thanks again for the reviews on the previous chapter. Take care xx**


	12. Chapter 12

OMG! I hate school! Lmao! Can never get any of these chapters done! Lmao! Hey again… just ignore the rant. Here's chapter numero 12 for you all. Hope you enjoy ;)

**Domino High presents: Romeo and Juliet**

**Chapter 12**

Yami fastened the last of his buttons on his purple shirt of his costume before putting his belt round his waist and slipping the sword into its holder. He gave a long sigh.

"Jeez… can't wait till this show is over. Dumb manly tights…" he added, hoisting them up securely around his waist. "That'll have to do…" he grunted displeased. He checked himself out in the mirror, adjusted his cuffs and lounged on the comfy arm chair. Yami glanced over at the dressing table and picked up the single red rose. He fiddled with it in his fingers nervously and looked at the blank card on the table. Tonight was the night. He wanted to reveal his inner most feelings and what better way to do it with something as romantic as a letter and a rose. One problem… he didn't know what to write. He couldn't only write down his feelings and he was just as nervous saying them. "Bloody Shakespeare makes everyone look bad," he grumbled, as he slumped further down in the chair. He heard a knock at the door which made him jump. Yami quickly sat up and hid the rose in the drawer. "Come in…" he yawned, trying to act casual. When he looked up he regretted saying those words. _'Note to self… always ask who it is before letting them in…' _

"Oooo Yamikins isn't this exciting!?" squealed Tea. Yami rolled his eyes.

"Yeah… joyest of joys…" he replied sarcastically. Tea ignored his comment.

"Oh-my-god! We haven't seen each other in like ages!" she carried on. Yami raised an eyebrow.

"Tea… we had bloody rehearsals yesterday…"

"I know… but we haven't had a lot of one on one time. You know… just… US…" she blurted. Yami lifted his arms above his head and stretched, a way in which he wouldn't be able to punch Tea. "Because the nurse and Romeo don't get a lot of time together in the play…" She put on a puppy dog pout.

"I think I just threw up in my mouth…" he grumbled.

"What was that?" asked Tea, oblivious to his comment. Yami gave a fake smile.

"Ahh… was just saying that's a shame," he lied. Tea shrugged.

"But anyway I got you something…ta-da!" She revealed to him a heart shaped box of chocolates from behind her back and beamed.

'_Wow… a slut, a skank and a magician all in one. So many talents.' "_Aww for me? You shouldn't have… really…"

"Well I thought you deserve it…" she handed the box over to him. Yami took the box warily.

"Thaaaanks…" _'Bet they're poisoned…' _ He gave her a courteous nod before putting the box down on the dressing table.

"Well?"

"Uh… well what?" he asked confused. Tea sighed dramatically.

"Where's my gift?" Yami bit his lip to stop himself from laughing.

"Oh… yeah…" he scanned the room with his eyes for something to throw at her… erm… I mean give to her. "Yeah… um close your eyes…"

"Oooo I love surprises!" she squealed, closing her eyes. "Is it special?" she asked. Yami smacked himself on the forehead.

"Yeah… the um… most special thing anyone can give… a person… thing…" he whispered under his breath at the end of the sentence.

"I'm waiting…" she cooed irritably, licking her lips and forming a pout. Yami quickly opened the box of chocolates, took a wrapped chocolate and stuffed it into Tea's mouth.

"Surprise!" he beamed. Tea coughed and spluttered before taking the wrapped sweet out of her mouth.

"What the hell…"

"Life is like a box of chocolates… you never know what you're going to get…" he smirked as he walked over to the door and opened it. "So yeah thanks for dropping by… thanks for the chocolates and break a leg… ohhh and remember to unwrap the chocolate before eating it…" he beamed, shoving her out of the room and quickly shutting the door behind her. He gave a deep breath as he slid down the door. "I really can't take anymore of this…" He looked up at the clock. 7.15pm. Fifteen minutes until curtain up. A nervous shiver worked its way down his back. There was another knock at the door. "Who is it?" he asked immediately.

"Natalie. Ms Williams wants the whole cast on stage for her usual talk." The girl's voice sounded agitated and annoyed.

"Ok…" He got up off the floor and opened the door. He was about to walk out but glanced back at the dressing table. _'Now's not the time,' _he thought to himself before gently closing the door behind him.

OOOOOoooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOooooo

"And I want you to remember that you're all stars!" said Ms Williams for about the fiftieth time in the space of five minutes. Her shrill, high pitched voice completely lost all its importance to Yami who yawned lazily.

"God sake it'll be next year by the time we get this bloody show started…" he laughed to himself.

"Now where are our Romeo and Juliet? I think a bow is in order…" Yami jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He quickly turned his head and saw Yugi smiling at him.

"Coming up for our bows?" he whispered in his ear. Yami's heart flipped at the sound of Yugi's voice.

"Uh… nah its fine Yugi. I'll just take it at the end I think…" he whispered back with a grin. Yugi shook his head, grabbed Yami's hand and dragged him over to Ms Williams who clapped excitedly. The rest of the class joined in and gave some cheers for the two.

"Oh and when you're famous just remember little old me!" she beamed giving Yami and Yugi a group hug.

"I swear this is illegal…" whispered Yami to Yugi as she let them go. Yugi giggled which made him smile. Once the 'emotional gathering' was over, everyone got back to running around crazily. People were getting into position on the stage, getting props from the prop table, readying themselves at the curtains and set- basically doing what they were supposed to do. Yami turned back to Yugi and shrugged. "Well… this is it…"

"Yeah…" replied Yugi nervously, "…it is. Oh god I'm so nervous…" he frowned. Yami gave him a reassuring smile.

"You'll do fine. You're the brightest star around here," he paused, "…my brightest star…" Yugi tilted his head in confusion before blushing.

"I… Yami…"

"Chop chop! No time for silly conversations you two. We have a show to put on. And for goodness sake Yugi get the rest of your costume on!!" she said dramatically, barging her way through the rabble of students. Yami rolled his eyes before focussing all his attention back to Yugi.

"Well… see you later… on stage I mean," he winked. Yugi laughed.

"You better because it'll look real dumb with me talking to myself on the balcony and declaring my love to a chair or something. You get the idea…" he chuckled with a slight cough. Yami gave a small nod.

"Either way you'd still make the play worthwhile watching…" he smiled. "Well I'd better um… stand somewhere…" he rubbed his head.

"Randomly standing somewhere? Hmmm that'll definitely help make the play spectacular," teased Yugi. Yami grinned,

"Oh haha such a comedian Yugi."

"Mr Atem! Get over here! God sake!" hissed Ms Williams from the wings making the two laugh.

'_At least he's happier today…' _thought Yami. "I should really go. Catch you later aibou." Yami kissed his fingers and placed them gently on Yugi's nose before walking away. Yugi -dazed- stood glued to the spot. Yami went behind the set and peered out at the stage. He grinned to himself when Yugi pretended to busy himself with the other people on set, every so often glancing over in his direction. He could just stand and watch his aibou for eternity… but eternity was shorter than he thought when he was pulled backwards by Ms Williams to have a microphone shoved up his…costume.

"We don't have any time for this nonsense! The curtain's up in a few minutes!" she attempted to whisper… failing miserably. Yami rolled his eyes as he made his way to the front wings and having a sneaky look out the side of the main curtain. The auditorium was packed! Every seat was full. He looked around for his parents and sighed when he noticed two empty seats. 'Row B seats 8 and 9' his mum had said to him several times that week. For once he was going to have his parents see him accomplish something… something that would make them proud. But as usual they had let him down at the last minute. Next to the empty seats he spotted Yugi's grandpa and surprisingly his parents.

"At least they care enough about their son to give up their work and come and see him…" he sighed sadly to himself, as he looked at their excited faces in envy before closing the small gap in the curtain. He looked over at the opposite side of the stage as he leant against the wall. He spotted Yugi having his microphone checked and laughing happily with everyone around him. He smiled slightly. "Why does Yugi's smile make the sun shine in my sky when it only looks like rain?" he said dreamily.

"Easy… cause you love him…" Yami's eyes shot open and he leant off the wall wobbling slightly. He looked at the person before him with a shocked, bemused expression.

"J…Joey!?"

**TBC…**

**Don't kill me since I haven't started the performance bit yet. Also sorry about the delay, I've had my prelims and yeah… they're real important. Please leave your comments and I'll hopefully get the next chapter up soonish. Take care x**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 (rough work)

Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter. Not been writing for ages so please forgive me for the chapter not being as good as the others :S Hope you enjoy!

**Domino High presents: Romeo and Juliet**

**Chapter 13 **

"I… Joey what the hell? I mean… what did you say?" Yami asked becoming panicky. Joey rolled his eyes.

"I said, cause you love him," he repeated more slowly. Yami's stomach churned. Joey knew!? Was it that obvious what was happening between them?

"I… I don't know what you're talking about…" he denied quickly, before slipping by him. Joey held out his arm to prevent him from leaving.

"There's no point denying it…" he sighed as Yami took a step backwards. Yami bit his lip.

"Denying? I'm not deny…"

"Oh quit the act Yami! I know. Ryou told me…" There was silence between the two. Yami looked down at his boots avoiding any eye contact.

'_Fucking Ryou! All the people he could spill the beans to and it's this joker!? Arghh!' _he thought to himself. "And I do realise that I'm the last person you'd want to know." Yami gave a sarcastic chuckle.

"Of course not, I wanted you to know about this didn't I? The bastard who beats me up at every bloody rehearsal, the bastard who cant get a grip of his life and stop holding a grudge!" he hissed. Joey grinned.

"So you admit it then?"

"I…I… Arghhh!" Yami groaned as he shoved by him and walked up the wings. Joey rolled his eyes and followed him.

"I just wanted to say that…"

"Say what? You've already said enough in rehearsals mate…" he interrupted, trying to keep a loud whisper that was proving difficult.

"Aye but I want to… just… ahhh! Yami for fuck sake! LOOK AT ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU!" he yelled. Joey quickly put his hands over his mouth and Yami hesitantly stopped walking. He brought his hands slowly away from his mouth as people stopped staring and carried on with the hurried business of setting up the stage. "Look, I should have acted more civil…" Yami let out a slow sigh. "…I should have tried to get along with you. I just never realised what Tea had actually done to separate you guys. What I'm trying to say is… I'm sorry…" Yami raised an eyebrow.

"You actually mean that? Or are you just saying that before making fun of me and beating me down worse than I am at the moment?" He hadn't bothered to turn and face Joey who shook his head.

"Yes. I do mean it. Ryou has filled me in with the details and I fill guilty…" Yami snorted,

"Yuhuh… feel guilty. You don't know how much pain I have gone through recently. You can never understand how much misery I have had to suffer with you and that bitch," he grumbled.

"I'm sorry…" murmured Joey. Yami crossed his arms. This was extremely unlike Joey. He never acted like this, he never admitted he was wrong and finally he never admitted that he felt guilty about his actions. "Yami… I'm sorry cant you tell? What do you want me to do? Get down on my knees and beg?" began Joey, with a pleading tone. Yami couldn't help revealing a grin before turning round to look at Joey.

"It would help but I think you'd embarrass me more than yourself," he grumbled. Did Joey just expect him to forgive him just like that? It wasn't going to be that easy. Yami slowly turned to face Joey and frowned. "Look… it's not that easy to gain my trust. I've been let down so many times these past few weeks by those who I thought were my friends. You're no exception." Joey frowned.

"I know…" he replied looking down at the floor. Yami sighed and brushed back his hair with his hand. "But I want to sort it out…." Yami raised an eyebrow again. He actually sounded genuinely sorry. There was a pleading tone behind his voice that he had never heard before. He looked down at the floor in thought. Joey noticed this and sighed. "Yami… I understand that I have been a bastard… and yeah I deserve the silent treatment and all but I don't want you as an enemy. I want you as my friend," Yami stood there silently. "But I guess that's not gonna happen anytime soon." He turned and walked back up the side of the stage.

"The best way to destroy an enemy is to make him your friend." Yami walked towards Joey who had stopped and turned round to face him. "And you're no exception to that either…" he smiled slightly. Joey grinned also as the two gave each other a friendly hug.

"Thank you Yami…" smiled Joey as they stopped hugging.

"You've reminded me that I have to forget about the past and just move on," He looked across the stage and spotted Yugi in the wings again, "I can't be scared to sort out things that need sorting." He put his hand in his pocket and gripped the note tightly. "I just have to have the courage to say and do the right thing…" Joey glanced where Yami was looking and gave a small grin.

"Yeah… that would be wise. I think Yugi would be thinking the same thing…" Yami shook his head to come out of his daze.

"I… how did you…"

"Let's just say I know the tell tale signs. Quite random for me to 'butt in' at this time but go for it," Yami looked at him, "No point thinking about what could have happened instead of what could be." Yami chuckled.

"It's strange… I'm so used to hearing this sort of thing from Ryou. Not you." He smiled. Joey shrugged,

"I guess I am a bit of a softy after all…I know you'll do the right thing… and break a leg out there…" he beamed before walking away. Yami shook his head. What just happened? Joey gave him advice? But more importantly, Joey gave him good advice!! Strange…

"Yami! For God sake move! We need to at least get this thing started," hissed Ms Williams as the curtains were raised. Yami sighed.

"Well I'll have to tell him some way…"

00000oooooooooooooo000000000000000oooooooooooooo0000000000000ooooooooooooooooooooo0000000

Yami paced up and down the corridor backstage. He was twirling the single red rose that he had retrieved from his dressing room between his fingers.

"Yugi… I thought I'd give you… No, that's not right. Hi Yugi… have a rose," He smacked his forehead, "Stupid-stupid-stupid! Yugi… I want to…"

"Want to what?" Yami jumped at Yugi's voice and quickly turned round.

"Yugi! Didn't quite see you there…" he laughed nervously. Yugi raised an eyebrow.

"Well you were facing the other way…"Yami nodded his head.

"Yeah… I suppose…" he laughed brushing back his hair. _'Stupid-stupid-STUPID!'_ "Umm… I wanted to give you… I wanted…" Yugi frowned in confusion. "Er… your parents-your parents wanted to give you this… I-I-I just happened to be near the doors during the break a while ago…" Yami bit his lip. "Here." He quickly passed Yugi the rose before rubbing his face with his hands."

"Auch that's so sweet…" he breathed, as he breathed in the scent of the sweet smelling rose. When he looked up, Yami was already leaning on the edge of the set looking out onto the stage and the audience. Yugi looked at him sadly.

"I guess this is about your parents then?" he asked quietly, placing the rose on a nearby window sill. He sat on the make shift bed ready to be wheeled on for the next scene. Yami turned to him before gazing back out onto the stage.

"Surprisingly no… There are just a lot of things on my mind that I have to get sorted." He turned back to Yugi but noticed he was already being wheeled onto the stage. Yami mentally kicked himself. Why couldn't he bring himself to tell him? It was easier before…He thrust his hands into his pockets and slowly brought out the piece of paper. He unfolded it and read, 'Yugi…' That was it. He rubbed the side of his head with his hand as he stared at the paper and then towards Yugi. If only he had the courage to say that the rose was from him and not his parents. If only he wasn't such a coward, he wouldn't be in this mess right now. If only he could tell Yugi all the wonderful things he thought about him. If only he could say how much he loved him in a few simple words. "I should have never taken our love for granted…" he murmured, "If only I told him… told him that he was the only one for me. He's not just Yugi… he's my light… my past present and future…" Yami felt tears form in his eyes and he hastily brushed them away with the back of his hand. It then hit him. He knew exactly what to write and put pen to paper. He quickly scribbled down the words as the main curtains parted.

"What the hell are you doing!? Get out there!!" hissed Ms Williams. Yami glared slightly before folding up his letter and pocketing it. H felt a hard nudge between his shoulder blades making him stagger slightly onto the stage. He took a deep breath as he gazed upon the scene for the last time.

'How oft when men are at the point of death

Have they been merry! Which their keepers call

A lightning before death.'

He began to make his way to centre stage, speaking out to the audience as he went. Yami looked to hi right where Joey was lying on a bed.

'Tybalt, liest thou there in thy bloody sheet?

O what more favour can I do to thee.

Forgive me,'

Yami began to walk to he right hand side of the stage to stand beside Yugi's bed. He stared down sadly at Yugi's still form and sighed to himself.

'Juliet, why art thou yet so fair?' He knelt on the floor and took his hand and kissed it. _'_Here… here I will remain

With worms that are they chambermaids; O here

Will I set up my everlasting rest…'

Subconsciously he rested his head on Yugi's chest as he felt the sting of tears dwell in his eyes once again. He released a sob making the people in the audience sigh and 'awww' in reaction to the "acting." Yugi opened his eyes slightly, worried about the deathly silence that had fallen on the stage. Finally Yami lifted his head and looked at Yugi's face and as he wiped away some of his tears with his hand.

'Arms take your last embrace!_'_ he sat up on the side of the bed and cradled Yugi's upper body in his arms. He gently hugged him.

'And lips, O you

The doors of breath, seal with a righteous kiss.' He kissed Yugi lovingly on the lips as several tears rolled down his cheeks and landed on Yugi's face. Yugi closed his eyes at the touch of Yami's lips on his. How he'd missed these beautiful lips and loving embraces. As soon as he'd entered heaven it was over. Yami broke the kiss and gently wiped away the tears landed on his face with his thumbs.

'_I've tried forever to think of the right things to say to you… But I couldn't think of any. I thought that giving you a single rose would help me to tell you… but I guess it's harder than it looks…' _He hugged Yugi once again to hide his tears. Ms Williams stood silently at the side of the stage biting her nails and bobbing up and down on her feet.

"There should be dialogue!" she kept hissing, frantically looking at her script and then back on stage. Finally Yami summed up the courage to lay Yugi back down on the bed and stand up to face the audience. He quickly pulled out the prop vial from his pocket and pulled off the cork. As he was about to drink the contents, he stopped and looked down at his feet. He put his hand in his pocket and brought out the scribbled note. He sighed.

"I love thee, I love but thee

With a love that shall not die

Till the sun grows cold…" he closed his eyes. "And the stars grow old." Yugi frowned.

"That's not his line…" he whispered, as Yami downed the 'poison.'

'Here's to my love!

O true apothecary

Thy drugs are quick. Thus with a kiss I die.' He kissed his fingers and placed them on Yugi's lips before falling to the floor. Yugi sat up on the bed and yawned.

'The lady stirs…' But Yugi was too busy looking down at Yami to hear any of the lines.

'_Why are you acting like this? What's wrong with him?'_

'THE-LADY-STIRS…' said Tristan again, making Yugi jump.

'O, comfortable friar! Where is my Romeo?' he blushed slightly. Tristan rolled his eyes.

'Thy husband in thy bosom there lies dead;

And Paris too. Come, I'll dispose of thee.'

'Go get thee hence, for I will not away.' Tristan nodded and quickly shuffled oof the stage making some of the audience laugh.

"It isn't a comedy!!" whimpered Ms Williams at the audiences' reaction. Yugi got up off the bed and knelt down on the floor next to Yami's body. He stroked the side of his face before taking his hand off his chest.

'What's here? A cup, clos'd in my true love's hand?

Poison, I see, hath been his timeless end.

O churl! Drunk all, and left no friendly drop

To help me after!' He leant down and kissed Yami fully on the lips with as much love as he could master. As he did so, he picked up Yami's prop dagger.

'Oh happy dagger! This is thy sheath;' he stabs himself.

'There rust and let me die.' Yugi fell to the floor on top of Yami's chest. Yami let out a grown when the dagger poked into his ribs.

"Sorry…" Yugi whispered. Everyone in the auditorium remained silent as Ryou entered the stage, dressed completely in white. He cleared his throat.

'A glooming peace this morning with it brings;

The sun for sorrow will not show its head.

Go hence, to have more talk of these sad things:

Some shall be pardon'd, and some punished…' He turned his body to the side and gestured to Yami and Yugi on the floor

'For never was a story of more woe

Than this of Juliet and **his **Romeo.' Ms Williams gave another gasp.

"Juliet is a girl you moron!" she hissed. "And that's not in the script!" The two spotlights that had lit up the stage faded away as the main stage curtains closed. Suddenly there was an eruption of cheers and claps from the audience. Yami and Yugi opened their eyes and slowly sat up. Yugi blushed when he saw how close they were. Yami laughed nervously as he got up off the floor. He held out a hand and helped Yugi up also.

"Yugi… there is something I've been meaning to…"

"BRAVO! BRAVO!" Yami gritted his teeth as Ms Williams hugged them both. "You were wonderful! I don't why on earth you said those last finishing lines but what the heck! Everyone loved it!!" Yami coughed and spluttered as they were eventually released from her grip.

"Fuckin hell! I swear that's illegal!" grumbled Yami making Yugi laugh, as Ms Williams went to annoy everyone else. He turned back to Yugi and took a deep breath. "Yugi I wanted to say that I wrote you…"

"Guys! Congrats!" shouted Ryou running towards them with other people of the cast. Yami rolled his eyes before roughly pocketing the note again. The two were bombarded with the whole cast giving them pats on the back and hugs. Yami put on a brave face to hide the fact that he was getting really pissed off. After a while he had had enough and pushed out of the crowd. Once he was free, he turned back round and looked for Yugi, who spotted him and gave a wave. Yami half heartedly waved back before turning his back and walking away. Yugi frowned and made his way through the crowd to reach him.

"Yami! Wait up!" he shouted. But Yami couldn't hear him. He kept on walking silently down the corridor and sadly brought out the note and looked at it. He frowned angrily before scrunching it up and throwing it in the bin. At the end of the corridor without even bothering to change into his ordinary clothes, he shoved on his jacket and went out through the fire exit.

'_I guess it'll just have to be this way. I guess I should just forget about us…'_

**TBC…**

**Sorry guys for the delay but I've just finished my exams! I know its not as good as any of the other chapters but I'm just getting back into the flow of writing again. Please leave your comments and fingers grossed I'll have the next one up pretty soon. xx**


	14. Chapter 14

Domino High presents: Romeo and Juliet

Hey! Well I tried to get it up quicker so I think I succeeded… maybe? :D Enough of my blabbing here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

**Domino High presents: Romeo and Juliet**

**Chapter 14**

Yami thrust his hands into his pockets as he walked home in the pouring rain. Every so often he kicked through the puddles that had formed on the ground as he made his way down the street. He didn't really care that he was soaked through to the skin or that he was still wearing his costume. All he wanted to do was get home and forget, forget his feelings- forget about ever telling Yugi. Was he being stupid… doing the right thing? Or was he just running away from his problems? He shook these thoughts out of his head as he continued walking. He hissed slightly as the rain lashed and stung at his face. He couldn't take the pain anymore. He'd been hurt too much. But no one else could make him feel that extra bit special on a bad day. No one was able to make him smile as much as he could. And no one- no one would be able to make him feel whole again. Yami blinked away tears as he walked up the driveway towards his house and brought out his keys. After unlocking the door he slammed it shut and stripped off his jumper and threw it to the floor. He made his way up the stairs to his room, switching lights on as he went. Yami was always used to the lonely feel of his house. His parents were never in and when they were, they always spent most of their time in the study working. What a great family life… Once reaching his room he began to peel off his soaking wet costume and then proceeded to slip on a pair of clean jeans. Afterwards he grabbed a towel and began drying his wet hair whilst making his way back downstairs.

"Welcome home Yami…" he grumbled, as he went into the kitchen and grabbed the carton of orange juice out of the fridge. He sauntered back into the living room and fell back onto the couch, turning on the TV. Time went by as he stared at the screen, but he wasn't taking anything in. Why did he not think this through? "Arghhh I'm a fucking dumb ass!!" he growled, clutching his face in his hands. He rocked slightly, trying to suppress his tears. It was no use. "I don't even know what love is anymore. There's just too much pain," he sobbed, not bothering to wipe the tears from his face. All he needed was someone to be there for him, someone to comfort him in his time of need for once. After a few minutes of tears he heard the door bell ring. Yami shook his head, lay down on the couch and buried his face into the cushion. Silence. The doorbell sounded again and again and again and again and… "Just get lost! I'm not interested in what you're selling!!" he yelled angrily sitting up. The bell rang again making Yami growl angrily. He quickly sat up and made his way to the front door. "Look I don't know who the hell you think you are but I'm…" Once he'd fully opened the door he saw Yugi standing on the doorstep.

"Hi…" Yami blushed.

"H-hi… Look I'm sorry about that…" He looked down at his feet.

"Can I at least come in… just for a little while?"

"Hmm… uh sure…" He swiftly gestured to Yugi to come into the house. He happily stepped into the hall as Yami closed the door.

"I just came to see if you were alright…" began Yugi, making his way into the living room and sitting down. Yami noticed that Yugi was changed out of his costume which made him cringe at the thought of himself walking along the road in his manly tights. "You left in a hurry… you didn't even say goodbye to anyone…" he sighed slightly. Yami rubbed his head.

"I guess I was just tired…" he lied. Yugi rolled his eyes before crossing his arms.

"I see…" Yami could feel Yugi's eyes scanning over him as if looking for his doubt and lies. "You just out the shower then?" he smirked. Yami blushed again as he remembered that he was still topless and had a towel slung over his shoulders.

"Looks like you're soaked," he said a bit too coldly for his own liking, "Uhh, give me your jacket and I'll hang it up," he added feeling flustered. Yugi shook his head.

"I don't know if I'll be staying long… I just need to sort out some things…"

"Oh?…" Yugi shuffled his feet nervously and put his hand in his jacket pocket and brought out the rose. Yami frowned slightly but couldn't help his eyes widening when he finally brought out a crumpled piece of paper. Yugi looked up at him with shining eyes and smiled slightly. "Where did you…"

"I watched you throw it away… like you've thrown everything away lately…" Yami bit his lip.

"Yugi it's not that I didn't want to give you it… I was just scared… I didn't want to hurt anymore… I didn't want to hurt you anymore…" Yugi sighed slightly as he unfolded half of it. Yami looked down at his feet. "I didn't know if it was good enough for… for you Yugi…" he breathed sadly.

'_I can't take this pain … I don't want to hurt anymore…'_

"Yugi, I have lain awake many sleepless nights trying to compose words that might describe the feelings in my heart…" Yugi began to read aloud. Yami closed his eyes and took a sharp breath.

'_Stop it…'_

"…But every time I made the attempt I failed miserably…"

'_Please Yugi… that's enough…'_

"It wasn't because I couldn't think of anything, I just couldn't think of the perfect words for the most special…"

"YUGI STOP IT!" he yelled, grabbing the letter out of his hands and scrunching it up. Yugi stared at him looking slightly startled as Yami held his head in his hands.

"Yami?"

"Don't you see Yugi? I can't take this anymore! It hurts! It hurts more than you know!" he breathed, closing his eyes once again. Yugi reached out to touch his shoulder but Yami shrugged him off. "Every time I try to get closer to you, you drift further away or something else happens…" He began to sob and crumpled onto the floor on his knees.

"But Yami… it's not like that…" he whispered, kneeling down next to him, "It's not like that at all…"Yugi hugged him but was pushed away again.

"You don't Yugi. When you're hurt… it just hurts so much to know that I can't do a thing… I'm not good enough for you… I've only just realised this…" Yugi struggles to hug him again.

"But you do help me!" Yami shook his head.

"I'm weak… look at me! Since all of this shit has happened I just cry…

"Yami…"

"I just cry and cry until I feel numb… until I feel cold. So I can't feel any emotion anymore…" he cried, hiding his face in his hands. "I'm not the one you need…"

"But I do need you! I couldn't live without you- it's just taken me ages to have the courage to tell you this." He brought Yami's hands down from his face and linked their fingers. "I love you." Yami looked at him teary eyed before closing them again and turning his head away.

"I'm turning into the one kind of person I never wanted to become. Running away from my troubles… and letting myself become hurt so easily… And it's all because of you!" Yugi gasped slightly and slackened his grip on Yami's hands. "Why the hell should someone like you be getting me so upset!?"

"Yami…"

"You broke my heart… you made me so… you make me so… ARGHH!" He gripped his head in his hands again. "Even though you hurt me so much… I… I… I love you." Yugi smiled slightly and gave a sigh. "I love you, I love you damn it! Why is it when I try to help us both by forgetting about us… I make it worse. It's not fair!" he sobbed. Yugi wrapped one of his arms round Yami's waist and pulled him closer. He stroked Yami's head with his free hand.

"Maybe we're not sure of what we feel sometimes. But I can tell you one thing…" He hugged him tighter as Yami buried his head into his shoulder, "There's no one in this world I could ever love more than I love you." Yami brought his head up to look at Yugi who smiled warmly at him. He wiped away his tears with a thumb and touched his forehead with Yami's. "I don't care if you cry. Crying makes us stronger… I just don't want to be the cause of those tears…" Several more tears rolled down Yami's cheeks as they continued to hug. "You're shaking…" breathed Yugi worriedly, stroking Yami's hair.

"I'm sorry. Sorry for all of this… for everything…" he murmured. He looked at him. "I don't want us to be apart again. I don't want to lose you Yugi. You mean the world to me…" He brushed away a few loose strands of hair from Yugi's face. "I love you so much that it hurts…" he said, almost in a whisper as he gently placed his lips on top of Yugi's. Yugi's heart skipped a beat as he closed his eyes and melted into the kiss. Yami brought up his hands and ran them through Yugi's hair as he felt Yugi's tongue run along his bottom lip. He opened his mouth slightly as he slipped his tongue into Yugi's mouth. Their tongues met and gently stroked each other passionately. They swirled magically as the taste of sweetness and spice danced on their taste buds. Some things are just meant to be… and this-this was meant to be. Yugi broke the kiss.

"I'm sorry for hurting you…" he murmured, gazing back at Yami, who's eyes still glistened with tears. Yami shook his head and smiled before capturing his love's lips in another passionate kiss. Everything they had been through had all lead up to this moment, a moment they wanted to last for eternity… This time Yami broke the kiss.

"Thank you…" he breathed, planting small kisses on his lips and down his neck.

"For what?" giggled Yugi slightly.

"For saving me. I was lost without you Yugi… I was going to just give up on love… give up on us…" Yugi smiled back at him.

"Never give up again. And if you do, I'll be here to catch you when you fall."

"You mean it?" asked Yami huskily, brushing one of Yugi's golden bangs out of his face. Yugi nodded.

"Nothing… no one will come between us again," smiled Yugi, becoming teary eyed. Yami hugged him tighter as Yugi buried his head into his shoulder. He breathed in Yami's scent and gave a sigh of relief. This was where he belonged. He felt safe and whole in the arms of his beloved. Time passed as they both sat in silence in a tight embrace. Yami gently stroked the side of Yugi's cheek and kissed his forehead softly. He gave a smile when he saw that Yugi had fallen asleep. Yami carefully lifted Yugi up into his arms, carried him bridal style over to the couch and put him down. He smiled down at his sleeping angel, slipped off Yugi's damp coat and trousers before going into the hall cupboard and fetching a blanket. He came back and snuggled up beside Yugi and threw the blanket over them. He brought Yugi up in his arms and smiled down at his angelic face, brushing away a few loose strands of hair. He kissed his forehead.

"I'm sorry Yugi…" he whispered, "I'm sorry for hurting you like I did…"He lay down on the couch still hugging Yugi protectively. "I love you my angel…" he murmured, closing his eyes and falling into a deep and tranquil sleep. He smiled slightly to himself as he held Yugi in his arms. Tonight was different than every other night. Tonight he would be able to sleep peacefully knowing that he will wake up to the love of his life. Finally his day would have a purpose. It was always, start the day off with a smile and get it over with… but now he could smile all day and never get sick of it. He had the one who made him whole… he had his soul mate… the one he could call his own.

**End**

…**. or is it?? ...**

**Hope you enjoyed the fic as much as I enjoyed writing it. :D Big thanks to everyone who reviewed. Wouldn't have had as much courage to write if it weren't for you guys, seriously! Please leave your comments and thanks again! xxx**


End file.
